Anything for love
by jbabe16
Summary: Sequel to 'Gnomeo big secret'. After many fails at love, Jo's luck turns around when she falls for her dream boy but knowing he comes from a bad background Gnomeo's disapproval pushes Jo into his arms causing problems for the two. How far is Jo willing to go to be with him if it means losing the love of the father she just met.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to u all & welcome to the premier of a brand new story written and directed by the hottest producer in town...Me xD...Ok but seriously i made a new masterpiece that I know ur all gonna love. This is the sequel to 'Big secret' story I know how much u all wanted a sequel and thanks to the help of some close friends*wink, wink ;)* I made something thats bound to get u all hooked.**

**But before the story happens you must meet the staring rolls for those of u that don't know...**

**Joelle...Daughter of G+J, the personality of a true champion, a loving heart and a thirst for action. She loves trying new things and having big adventures.**

**Jo...Daughter of Gnomeo, half-sister of Joelle and stepdaughter of Juliet. A bit of a spoiled princess but can be a lifelong enemy when crossed the wrong way. Feisty, caring and optimistic, she loves spending timr with her sister.**

**Nicholas(Nick)...Jo's love interest, comes from a family Gnomeo does not approve of, He's caring, handsome, Athletic, Rich, and does anything to be close to Jo.**

**Holly and Willa...Best friends of Jo, both are loyal, Athletic, party-girls and often trick Jo and Joelle into crazy mishaps.**

**well now you have met the characters and the story is coming up next...Until then Jazz is signing off.**


	2. Life anew

**IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED...YES EVERYONE GUESS WHO HAS A NEW STORY FOR U ALL...I"VE HEARD YOUR PLEADS AND I DIDNT WANT TO DISSAPOINT ANY OF U. I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU ALL LOVED THE PREVIOUS STORY ESP.U MICKEY ( Still cant believe it) But after all the rest of u Carrie Breezy and Penny all wanted a sequel I wasnt gonna dissapoint u girls.**

**Actually I want this whole stoty to be for Penny she gave me the idea if a sequel and without her this wouldnt be happening so yeah This is all for u PENNY (LUV U LOTS xoxoxo :D)**

**Gnomeo pov**

Some people might say that the life choices they've made might be bad after a certain period of time, but I gotta tell you none of he choices I've made in my life ever backfired on me nor have I regretted them. Take for instance the night I met the love of my life, sure back then when I was filled with hate and bitterness I would've been a different person but when I looked into those green eyes of my Juliet that night everything changed and I made her my one sole affection in life, even if we had to go through hard times to get where we were now it was all worth it. Cause not only did Juliet come into my life but she also gave me a family I so deeply loved.

Our daughter Joelle was not the average teenage girl gnome in our family and I'm not just saying that cause she's purple, she was unique because she came from both me and Juliet tow of the most unique gnomes ever it I do say so myself. She had all Juliet's features and my personality, she was a symbol of our love and we treated her like the treasure was was to us.

One day Juliet and I were in the Greenhouse just talking and drinking like we sometimes do "So Gnomeo may I ask you something!"

"Anything you want!" I say giving her my full attention

"What is is about me you find so attractive"

"What's not to be attracted about you I love everything about you"

"Awwww! But if you had to pick just one thing!"

"Hmmm...I guess it would be your personality, Strong, Independent, Feisty, Caring, Brave, Loveabel, Smart, and very very incredibly Sexy!" I flirt pulling her into my arms as she giggles

"Oh you!" she places her hands to my cheek and kisses me hard with passion.

When we parted we noticed a figure slowly walking inside that I knew anywhere "Joelle" I called smiling

"Hi mum hey Dad!" Joelle walked in, she was a beautiful 16 yr. old that was a perfect mixture of me and Juliet. She was the kind of cheery helpful thoughtful yet hardcore girl we raised her to be, always with a smile on her warm face, but not today, she looked sad when she came in.

"Is something wrong dear?" Juliet asked seeing her frown

Joelle let out a sigh "I'm fine! I'm just worried about Jo!"

"Jo? Is there something the matter with her?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know she seemed upset but she won't tell me why"

"Well where is she?"

"Up on the roof?" She points. I looked up and I could see her there as plain as day sitting on the roof.

"How long has she been up there?" I asked.

"All day, she hasn't moved from there since breakfast and even then she looked unhappy!" Joelle explained.

"Love you should go up there and talk to her!" Juliet says.

"You're right! I'll be right back!" I climbed up the rope ladder and across the pipe up to the roof, the same place where I met my love that one happy night.

Jo was my other older daughter only she wasn't Juliet's daughter, just mine. Her real mother was my ex-girlfriend before I met Juliet and well her mother and I didn't exactly get along so well when we split up but when she brought Jo into my life things took a even worse turn and now she lives here with me. Jo's real name is Joelle like my other daughter but to avoid serious confusion we call her Jo.

I'll admit when Jo first came into my life I wanted nothing to do with her, especially with her mother too, but I realized that even thought I hadn't known her long she was still part of me. She never had a father growing up and I couldn't make up for those lost years but I promised her I'd be in her life now more than ever, even more since her mother was gone and I was all she had left.

I found her up on the roof like Joelle said curled up into a tight ball just looking into the sky, she looked like she needed a fathers touch right about now.

"Jo!" I say low so not to startle her

She looked over her shoulders to me "Oh I didn't hear you come up here?"

"What are you doing up here all alone"

"Being by myself!"

"That's never a good thing to be alone!" I tell her she seemed like she had been crying too "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? You can talk to me if something's bothering you" I say sitting beside her.

She looked to me and sighed "Nothing it's just...Today is my mum's birthday that's all"

That's when the puzzle started coming together "Oh I see what it is now!" Jo was still upset over Stephanie's death all those months ago and it got to her every now and them.

"You miss her don't you!" I asked she just leaned on me and nodded

"You know before I lived with you, mum was the only one I had in my life!"

"I know she was!"

"Sure she was sometimes aggressive and stuff but she still loved me and I love her!"

"I know!"

"I know you and mum didn't get along but she was still my mother and when I lost her, I just felt I lost a whole part of me. I mean you were never around and she's had to be like my mother and my father my whole life and now she's gone!" That's when she broke down crying into my arms.

I hated to see her like this so lost and unhappy and I felt so much guilt inside me "Jo you remember when Stephanie first brought you here and I was not thrilled about it"

"I remember?" she cried

"I understand how lost you feel without her, she was the only person you had in your life and I'm sure she loves you as much as you love her"

"I know I haven't been in your life for more than a few months now but and I wish I could make up all those years you were without me...I can't do that but You should know I will always be here for you now!"

"You promise"

"Yes I promise!"

"You know all the times mum told me about you she got one thing right...Is that you really are a great guy!" She gave me a hug which I gladly returned

"Are you feeling better now!?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" I say but then something popped back to me "Wait one thing right...What did Stephanie say about me exactly?"

"Uhhh...Nothing I should tell you!" She said nervously

"Uhhh..Yeah something you should tell me!"

"I'm going away now Dad!" She stands up and walks away

"Wait come back here" I pull her down by her legs and trap her in my arms

"Daddy let go!" She squeals trying to break free.

I laugh and let her go as she playfully punches my arm "Not funny!"

"Yes it was!" I argue.

She rolls her eyes as we jumped through the roof and back into the Greenhouse "Dad can I take a walk alone for a while?"

"Uh Sure?"

"Thanks I'll be back later" She makes way to the door as I watch her and smile

"Gnomeo?!" I see Jules walk up behind me as I wrap her in my arms "So did you talk to her?"

"Yes and I made it better!" I boast

"Good!" She smiled.

That's when our daughter came prancing inside with a smile as always "Dad where's Jo?" Joelle asks

"She went for a walk"

"Alone?" Juliet looks at me, concerned

"She said she wanted to clear her head" I explain "She'll be fine! she's a big girl!" I say laughing

Juliet rolls her eyes "If you say so!"

**Jo pov**

I took a stroll alone in the streets of Avon just to clear my head. So much had happened in the last few months I gained a father but lost my mother, when my mum first brought me here I was hopping to have both my parents with me, I didn't realize gaining one meant losing the other especially if that one parent was the one you knew the best. Don't get me wrong I loved my dad but he was still like a stranger to me and it's only been a few months since the incident with my mother and now I was living with him and my new step-mum and sister. It was a big change but I was slowly getting use to it.

I still wished my mum was here with me she was my mother and I felt empty without her, Before I met Dad she was all I had to my life. She was sweet caring a provider to me and only me, Sure whenever she brought up my dad she went a little nuts and obsessed but that was just the way she was and I admit I was a lot like her in ways too, always wanting to have my own way with everything for example.

Mum and I had our ups and downs with each other but she was still the only thing I had in my life the only parent I could ever look up to. Without Dad around it was always just me and her and now that she was gone I felt so alone and hollow something I hopped I could find a way to fill soon before it ate away at me.

I looked up into the bright blue sky and sighed, the earth was happy and warm and bright and this girl was dark and gloomy inside.

"I miss you mother I wish you could be here with me!"

As I was walking right before I turned a corner I saw this small group of boys crowded out by an alley right in my walk-way. They were bigger and stronger than me and looked like they were out to cause trouble and If I went their way I knew something was gonna happen to me. I looked back the way I came I couldn't even see my street anymore and I had been walking for a while now I should probably turn back and go home.

I turned right around and came back the way I came, I look over my shoulder as see those same boys were walking this way I got a bad feeling so I picked up the pace, but not so much as to break to a run and have them chase me down. I slowly turned the next corner and took the shortcut through the park just to be on the safe side my garden was in view and those boys were nowhere in sight.

Just as I thought I was safe rain began to pour down "Oh great" I covered my head and ran as fast as I could to get out of it back to the garden

"Dad open up!" I bang furiously still getting rained on.

"Jo there you are?" Dad said pulling me inside and towards the shed with Juliet and Joelle

"Jo you're alright?" Juliet came up and hugged me, ever since I lost my mum Juliet became my new mum.

"Yeah I got caught in the rain thought" I laughed.

"We can see that!" Joelle laughed. She was like the perfect sister but also an annoying one too.

"Oh you wanna get wet too" I flick water at her as she laughs and races around the shed with me.

"Knock it off!" Joelle started laughing hard at me as I kept doing it

"A-A-AH-CHOO!" I let out a heck of a sneeze "*Sniffs* Ugh!"

"Bless you!" Joelle smirks

Juliet walks to me "Let's get you dry before you catch a cold!" and grabs me a warm towel as we wait out the rainy weather.

Later that night after the rain stopped we all walked back to the Greenhouse, the night air was blowing cold tonight but luckily we were safe and warm under blankets watching T.v and eating s'mores like a camp out.

"Jo have I ever told you how great a sister you are?" Joelle asked snuggled under my blanket with me

"No but you can certainly say it more often!" I smirk making her laugh

This was like my new family and I couldn't think of any other Family I'd want to have than this one.


	3. Fools Love

***Singing voice* Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday to me Happy BBirthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Jazzy and many more *Song ends* THAT'S RIGHT ITS MÍ CUMPLEAÑOS HOY HOORAY FOR ME *Blows horn* 18 años and if u all could see me u probably wouldn't believe it. I honestly don't believe it either I don't even feel 18 I've still got the attitude of a child that will never go away. I know u can relate to me too Mickey your my adult child & now we can both be Niñas together 90s CHICAS FOREVER *Besos***

**To celebrate my Birthday, usually I'm the one receiving regalos lIke how my amIgos from escuela gave me treats, they're all so good to me, pero I'm giving u all this cool birthday chapter from me & When I say all I mean u girls PENNY FARAH CARRIE HAILEY AND BREEZY LOVE U GIRLS XOXOX!**

**Well I'm off to school on my birthday *fake excitement* But i'd rather be lying in my Pjs in bed eating my weight in chocolate frosting. No matter I'll have cake in my mouth in notime. But enough on me just get to reading. **

**...**

One average warm day in the Garden Juliet was inside making breakfast for her loving Family. Her Husband quietly wandered into the kitchen without her knowing and in a surprise move grabbed her hips and spun her into his arms

"Oh my!" She laughed getting a bit shocked

"Morning love!" Gnomeo smiled kissing his wife's face, ever since they met they fell more in love with each other each day.

"Morning to you too!" She smiled kissing him back.

"Mmm you smell like roses!"

Juliet giggled "You say that every time"

"Well it's true!"

"I'm trying to cook here!" Juliet says trying to escape his grip

"Ok!"

"And you're holding me very tightly!"

"The way we both like it!" He flirts

Juliet rolled her eyes "Let me go or you're gonna answer to the spatula" She threats

Gnomeo backs up in fright "Whoa no need to go hostile on me!" He teases walking to the table and sitting down.

Juliet sets breakfast down and walks out to the dinning room "Girls Breakfast time!" Juliet called down but no response "Girls!"

"I think they're still asleep dear"

"Well their breakfast is gonna get cold!" She huffs wiping her hands on her apron

"I don't mind it means you and I can have some alone time" He flirts with her more

Ignoring him, Juliet goes to the cabinet for a rag and spray and goes out to clean off the tables humming 'S.O.S' to herself. Gnomeo comes out to watch her leaning on the door.

"Spring cleaning?"

"You know you could help!"

"Nah you've got this covered!" He jokes

"Lazy-butt!" She calls him.

Gnomeo walks to her and starts tickling her from behind "STOP! STOP IT! HAHAHA!" Juliet laughs.

"Sorry can't hear you over your girlish laughter shrieks!" He says still tickling her as her laughs got louder.

"Gnomeo I'm serious stop!" She laughs hard but he just keeps doing it more. Realizing he wasn't gonna stop Juliet took her spray bottle and squirts.

"AAAAHHH!" Gnomeo screams jumping around funny.

Juliet gets off the floor and laughs seeing him do that "Why so Jumpy?!"

"You just squirted me with cleaning spray!" He shouts rubbing his eyes.

Juliet smirked "I was here I know what happened!"

"Ah! It really burns!"

"Come here!" Juliet takes his eyes and blows in them. "Better!"

"A little!" He says but they still sting. When his vision finally clears he gives her a look "That was not nice!"

"Hey you started this!"

"And now...I'm gonna finish it!" He grabs her waist and kissed her long and hard, she was shocked but accepted it kissing him back.

They were interrupted when they hear footsteps walking down the stairs. They first see bare feet walk down followed by a laced purple night dress, they smile seeing it was just their teenage daughter.

"Good morning mum and Dad!" Joelle came running up her parents in her nightgown.

"Good morning sweetie" Juliet kissed her on the head and Gnomeo gave her a hug.

"Sleep well!"

"Kinda Jo snored half the night!" She says yawning still having sleep in her.

"Where is Jo?" Gnomeo asked

"Still getting her 'Beauty sleep'!" Joelle quotes

Gnomeo snickers "Yeah she's just like her mum that what she would say too" Gnomeo smiled remembering how Stephanie would say that and then Juliet gave him a bad look

"Not that I would know!" He said looking the other way. "Which I don't...anymore!"

"Well that's what she said to me and then she just shoved me out the door" Joelle said lying down on the couch to sleep again.

Gnomeo walked to the steps "Jo...JO!" he screamed

"WHAT!?" A cranky voice calls back to him seconds later

"JO WAKE UP AND COME DOWN HERE!"

"DO I HAVE TOO!?"

"NOW!" Gnomeo shouts once more

"Alright!" She called back with a groggy voice.

He smiles and looks on the couch "And Joelle you can wake back up too!" Gnomeo starts hitting her with a pillow.

"Hey!" Joelle laughs hitting him back with it

"Hey yourself!" He tackles her and beings laughing and smiling with her like when she was a child.

Soon another figure makes it's way downstairs in slippers and green stripped night pants and cut off top. It was Jo with nasty bedhead.

Jo smiled seeing her new family waiting for her "Good morning Daddy!" she ran to his arms for a hug.

Gnomeo smiled at his oldest daughter "Morning sweetie"

"Morning Juliet!" She hugs her stepmother.

"Hi Jo!" Juliet hugs her back

"Joelle how's my baby sister?!" Jo gave her a nudge on the head.

"Hey stop that!" Joelle pushed her off laughing. "And I'm not your baby sister you're older than me by 1 year!" She debates

"Well Breakfast is ready...It's a bit cold but it's ready!" Juliet says as they all walk to the kitchen.

Jo and Joelle seat side by side eating, they were really close sister and did everything together as much as they could.

"So sis congrats!" Joelle smiles, confusing her sister

"Congrats for what!?" Jo asked biting her toast

"I heard about you and Kyle?!" She announced. J

o choked up on her toast hearing that "What?!" Joelle asked "All I said was I was happy for you and Kyle?!"

"Joelle...Zip it!" Jo grits through her teeth.

"Who's Kyle?" Gnomeo asked looking eyeing his daughter.

Joelle looks away blushing nervously "Just a guy"

"A guy from school Jo's been going on about forever!" Joelle spills.

"Joelle shut up!" Jo grits through her teeth more, still looking at her dad.

Gnomeo continues to look at her "So who is this Kyle guy?" He ask curiously.

"He kinda asked me out on a date?!" Joelle spills slowly.

Gnomeo almost choked on his own toast as the girls just looked at him and tried not to snicker. "Gnomeo!" Juliet says annoyed.

Gnomeo kept his eyes glued to his daughter "You're not going out with him are you?" He asks her

Jo gave him a weird look "Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Cause I don't like you dating guys!" He admits

"Oh Gnomeo! Not this again" Juliet sighs rolling her eyes

"What?! That ridiculous" Jo snaps.

"Sweetie I just think you're too young for dating"

"I'm 17 I'm not a baby!" She huffs

"Gnomeo Jo's a grown woman I think she can date if she likes" Juliet supports her stepdaughter.

"Thank you Juliet!" She smiles at least someone gets her "Well thanks for breakfast but I gotta go get dressed, C'mon sis!" Jo says walking out of the kitchen with Joelle.

Gnomeo rolled his eyes and Juliet wrapped around to his side smiling "You can't keep babying her Gnomeo" She say

"I just worry about her"

"You should trust her!"

"I do trust Jo...it's others boys I don't trust!" Gnomeo has a real problem with either of his daughters dating any type of boy cause he's too overprotective.

"You're hopeless you know that" Juliet gives him a kiss and walks away.

The two sisters came running back downstairs now dressed in their everyday clothes, of course Jo was wearing more makeup than usual.

"Okay me and Jo are heading out!" Joelle yells grabbing her backpack and Jo her purse

Gnomeo stands up" Wait where are you going?"

"To the mall!"

"Alone?!" He eyed them both

"Dad don't start this!" Jo said sighing.

"Now I just want to be sure that..." He gets cut off

"Okay we're leaving now, Bye!" Jo closes the door on him, leaving him to look annoyed

"Daughters!" Gnomeo shakes his head as Juliet laughs from a distance. "I can hear you laughing!" He shouts to her walking upstairs

Now that they were finally away from their father's eyes, the two sisters make their way towards the garden center mall, Jo seemed to be in more of a hurry than Joelle was.

"Pick it up Joelle!" Jo was practically running there.

"Slow down Jo I can't run that fast" Jo said feeling faint from all the running

"Well you better learn cause this is important"

"Why do you want to get to the mall so fast?"

"To meet with Kyle he said he wanted to meet me early today for a special surprise" Jo could hardly contain herself.

"Oh in that case!" Joelle began picking up speed with her sister as they walked through the garden center.

"You know I still can't believe one of the cutest boys in school asked me out" She shrieked with joy.

"Yeah you're one lucky girl sis" Joelle rolls her eyes

"I know! Do you see him anywhere?" They didn't see Kyle anywhere "Where is he he said to meet him here?"

"Oh there he is!" Joelle spotted Kyle surrounded with some of his popular school friends by the benches.

"He has a lot of friends with him!" Joelle says suspiciously.

Jo was to fixed on Kyle to hear what her sister said let alone care what she said "Well C'mon let's go!" Jo dragged her sister over there until Joelle noticed something.

"Jo wait!" She pulled her back into a potted plant and hid behind it

Jo was looking at her sister oddly "Joelle what are you..."

"Ssshh!" They watched as Kyle and his friends began laughing and talking and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So Kyle where's your so called 'date?" Kyle's best friend and most popular boy Joseph said.

"Yeah shouldn't she be here by now!" a popular girl named Hillary said.

"She'll be here" Kyle said smirking.

"She better we have this whole thing set up for her" The most popular girl Beverly said.

"Let's run over it one more time!" Kyle's more popular friend Gayle said

"Okay when Jo gets here we all go away while Kyle leads her over to the photo booth to take a photo right before the photo machine snaps, Kyle you run out while the booth shoots Jo with the little surprised we've rigged for her inside. Once she runs out of there and right towards that big mark on the floor that's when Joseph and Beverly hit her with our other little surprise and when she's real not looking that when I come in riding on the security cart and run her over into our little wagon then Hillary when I tell you too, you release the wagon so she'll go riding out of control down the escalators and that's where Kyle will be set up with the ramp that will shoot her over and into the big fountain!" Gayle said reviewing.

"And I'll have the whole thing digitally recorded and downloaded for everyone to see in school by tomorrow!" The last of the group Hiram snickered.

Jo and Joelle couldn't believe what they just heard and Jo was more upset because she thought Kyle actually liked her.

"She will never see this coming"

"I bet she was so happy when you asked her out and I bet she thought you actually meant it"

"Why would I date her? she's a loser her and her sister!"

"That jerk why I outta go over there and..." Joelle stood up but her sister stopped her and pulled her back down.

Jo was sitting there crying, having her heart broken for the first time "I'm sorry sis I'm really sorry!" Joelle wrapped herself around her sister as she cried.

"Jo where are you going?"

"To Kyle"

"What no! didn't you hear what they'll do to you"

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" She said with a grin. With anger in her eyes she walked gracefully over to Kyle and his posse who were just acting like they had no scheme planned.

"Hey guys!"

"There she is!" Kyle said walking towards her with a smile "Guys this is my new girlfriend Jo" He introduced her.

"Jo how are you!"

"Nice to have you here"

"You're a lucky girl to have Kyle now" All his friends were complimenting her on him.

"I sure am!" Jo grits through her teeth filled with anger

"But Kyle I was wondering, what made you want to be with me all of a sudden?"

"I wanted to ask you sooner but I get nervous when it comes to such cute girls" He puts on the charm with her

"But Jo could see right through him "Oh Kyle" and could act the part just as well as he did.

"Say Jo you want to take a picture of me in the photo booth?" Kyle points beside him.

"Sure!" Jo took his hands and leads him to the photo booth with the same smirk on her face he was giving her. If he thinks he was getting her he was sadly mistaking

"Ladies first!" Kyle lets her in first and then he goes in. They start up the photo machine and wait...

"Oh darn I left my wallet by my friends, hold on Jo I'll be right back to..." Kyle get's up to leave before

"AAAAAAHHH!" Jo's scream startled him

"What?" Kyle gripped her arm

"Spider right there on the floor!" She cries like a scared baby hugging on her knees

Kyle rolls his eyes and takes a look so he can get out of there. He didn't even see when Jo jumped over him and out of the photo booth "SUCKER!" She calls and closes him in.

"Wait what..." There was a flash and suddenly Kyle got blasted with the prank he was setting up for Jo "Ow my eyes!" He runs out of the booth over to the mark where his friends basted him with the other little surprise

"KYLE!" Joseph snaps seeing him douse his best friends.

"Guys stop!" He pleads falling over backwards over himself

Then here comes Gayle and Hillary at full speed on the cart and run Kyle over and into the wagon cart. They mistake him for Jo when Hillary pulls the rope sending Kyle flying through the mall down the escalators and over the ramp into the big fountain.

Laughter could be heard from all corners of the mall ever last person there saw it. But no one was getting more enjoyment out of it than Jo and Joelle.

They walked up to Hiram with bad looks "I'll take that!" They steal his camera and the tape inside and continue on their way.

They reach over to the water fountain where Kyle was drenched and being publicly humiliated. When he saw Jo and Joelle coming through his wet bangs he gulped.

"Serves you right fool, that's what happens when you mess with Joelle Claudia Bluebury!" Jo snapped proudly.

"And her sister Joelle Olivia Bluebury!" Joelle came over too "And I AM NOT A LOSER!" She says shouting back at him.

"But you sure are and we've got documented film to prove it!" Jo says holding the camera and tape.

Kyle's posse came running to his aid "What did you do to him?" Beverly cried

"Just what you were going to do to my sister, and try anything else you can deal with me!" Joelle threatened her.

"You're crazy let's get away from her!" Kyle's friends helped him up and then ran off while the entire mall was still laughing it up.

Joelle was still laughing too "Ha we sure showed them right sis?" But Jo was nowhere insight anymore "sis? Jo? Joelle where are you?" Joelle searched until she found her sister on the bench crying her eyes out.

Joelle walked over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulders. Jo looked up at her sister who was just as sad as she was, Jo gripped her sister in a hug crying all around.

"I'm so sorry!" Joelle whispers

"So am I!"

"C'mon let's get you back home, It's gonna be alright" Jo said guiding her out of the mall and all the way back home.

They got back to the garden as quick as they could and Gnomeo and Juliet were nowhere in sight. Jo ran right for her room once she got there still crying

"JO WAIT!" Joelle called but she was long gone.

Jo ran into her shared bedroom and over to her bed crying and screaming. She had never been more angry or upset in her life, she thought she finally found a guy who liked her and instead she got disappointing, just like always. Jo gripped her pillow even more to her face not caring she was getting makeup smudge all over it.

There was a knock on the door "Sweetheart!" Gnomeo walked in seeing his oldest daughter so heartbroken, he hadn't seen Jo this sad since her mother died.

"Oh Daddy!" Jo wrapped herself to her father still crying.

Gnomeo rubbed her in comfort "Joelle told me what happened are you alright?"

"I will be eventually" She cried releasing herself for a moment. "You were right daddy I was stupid to think he'd ever like me...I'm just a loser!" She hung her head low.

"No you're not! Jo any guy would be grateful to have you in their lives, and sooner or later some guys going to see that!"

She wiped her nose "Really!?" Gnomeo nods

"Sweetie you're smart, beautiful and so enchanting some guys going to see that in you too, when you're ready!" He rub's her cheek making her laugh.

"Thanks daddy!" Jo wraps him in a warm hug.

"I love you" He tells her

"Me too!" She said smiling back.

Juliet and Joelle were standing in the doorway watching that sweet-daddy daughter moment.

Joelle grab her mums waist in a hug "I love you mother!" That made her smile.

"I love you too darling!" Juliet hugged her back.

Gnomeo came walking out with Jo wrapped on his arm "Everything better now?"

Gnomeo and Jo look at each other "Yes!" they say and laugh

"And sweetie if you want I could go over to his house and beat him up for you!" Gnomeo punds his fist together

"That's okay Dad, me and Joelle showed him what happens when you mess with Bluebury!" She smirked and Joelle backed her up.

"Revenge Baby it never lets you down!"

Gnomeo and Juliet both laugh "You girls really are our daughters!" Juliet smiles as they all laugh.

"Well why don't you tell us all about it!" Gnomeo asked leading them all away.

**Jo pov**

Joelle and I told Dad and Juliet what went down at the mall and it kept making them laugh.

"I should be like other father's and be made but I'm just so proud of u both for what you did"

"Thanks Daddy"

"You girls made me so proud as a father"

"And me as mother" Juliet smiled.

"It was fun"

"Extremely hilarious" I grin "I just wish Kyle really did like me"

"His loss Jo you're amazing" Joelle hugs me.

"Then why haven't I met a boy yet"

"Oh sweeti you're smart and Independent a man will only tie you down"

"Uh excuse me" Dad buts In offended

"Like I said don't expect too much from men when you find one" Juliet winks at me and walks away with dad.

"Thanks Juliet"

"Well I'm gonna take an afternoon nap after this morning" Joelle yawns like a cow.

"I think I'llI chill on the couch for a while"

"Ok wake me when you need me" She walks off

I sighed and began to mope about. It seemed everyone around me had a counterparts nin their life and I had noone. The closest I ever came to guys was the barbie guy dolls I had growing plastic play things had plastic lovers and what did that leave me? Nothin not at all.

**Well there you have it. I hope you all got as much enjoyment as I did. So far my days been well, or at least it would be if I didn't have school on my Birthday *sigh* Oh well its nothing some Cake Helado y Birthday money can't fix and make better. *Cha-ching* Well I have to sign off but I'll continue my work on my other stories and Mickey I promise u that súper chapter is on its way. Until you all hear from me once more, signing off.**

**Ur now 18 años Jazzy ;)xoxoxoxo**


	4. Fiesta fiesta

**Ok I'm gonna be honest wIthbu all for once. My lIfe Is suckIng hard rIght now, I was lucky to even fInIsh thIs up so I could post It today. I hadn't planned to post agaIn thIs soon but thIs has just been sIttIng on my wrIttIng board for weeks and I was just so bored I had to do somethIng. Anyways sInce I'm knee deep In exams for these next few days and who knows when I'll be free agaIn to wrIte. *sIgh hard* So yeah thats just what I've been dealIng wIth lately, sad but true :/**

**Well I'm gonna wrap this up while I you all read and have a nice time with it...Read on.**

**Jo pov**

Nothing feels better than resting it off in swaddled warm. I was sound sleeping peacefully in my bed all warm in my blankets I could hear my sisters muffled snoring in her bed as she slumbered. The sun was shining in my eyes and I covered myself with my pillow to block it all out. I hear the door open and some heavy steps walk inside.

I feel someone rock me and wake me up "Jo Jo darling wake up?"

"Oh mum please fIve more mInuets" I mumble In my sleep.

"Jo dear get up please"

"Please mum I just wanna sleep today"

"ClaudIa Bluebury open your eyes thIs second" That voIce sounded demandIng and scared me a bIt.

I open one eye to look Into the eyes of another "Daddy!" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Get up I and come downstairs" He says all excited

"Why?" I grumble still very tired.

"Don't ask questions just come downstairs!" He walks away with that.

I yawn and carry out of bed and stroll downstairs in my nightclothes. I was still half-asleep before I walked downstairs and...

I got blasted with loud noise that made me jump wide awake "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My Dad, Joelle and Juliet all gave me a shock.

"Aah!" I screamed with joy "What's all this for?" I asked smiling, today was my birthday but this I hadn't even thought to expect

"You're 18 now sis so we threw you this party!" Joelle smiled hugging me. "And it's not over yet" Jo leads me into the garden and

"SURPRISE!" Everyone else surprises me with a party, balloons and confetti went everywhere and there was big cake and everything.

"Wow this is so incredible" I smiled. The party was so great I got a lot of nice presents from everyone and a lot of attention, I was a sucker for attention. It didn't even bother me I had stayed in my nightclothes the whole time I was having such a great time to worry about that.

The party ended and everyone went back to the garden while we stayed to clean up the mess. "Thanks for the party Juliet" I thanked her

"Oh this was really your dad's idea?" She admits.

"Where is dad?" I hadn't seen him much at the party

"Jo!" I look behind me to who called my name and see Dad walking towards us. "Come here I've got something to show you" He smiles taking my arm

"What is it?"

"You'll see" He covers my eyes and leads me off.

"Daddy can't you just tell me what you got me" I giggled

"You'll see" He snickered and stopped me "Okay look!"

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed looking at it.

Daddy had gotten me a brand new Digital video camera, a new iPhone and that really expensive fashion designer dress I had been begging for for months now.

"Like it?" He asked "They cost me a fortune but it was worth it for you!"

"Thank you Daddy you're the best" I screamed kissing him hard on the cheek.

I went to go try on my dress it fit perfectly "You look beautiful in it!" Dad compliments.

"I love it Daddy thank you so much!" I hugged him too hard I was squeezing.

"Your welcome you deserved it!" He says holding me closer.

I hang it up in my closet for a special occasion and smiled, so far this birthday was going better than I had hopped.

"Jo phone for you!" Dad calls

"Coming!" I run downstairs to the phone

"Hello!" I answer it was my friends calling with a very important Birthday message to me. "What no way!" I got over excited.

"Who is it!?" Dad asks.

"Uh I gotta take this!" I say excitedly and raced up to my room for privacy.

...

Later that day after all the party stuff was cleaned up Gnomeo and Joelle were sitting on the couch and Juliet was reading a nice book. Jo had been out of sight of them for hours now and Gnomeo was getting suspicious.

"Jo's been locked in her room for hours!"

"Last I checked she was talking to her friends on the phone!" Joelle says smiling.

"She spends way too much time on that thing!"

"She a teenage girl Gnomeo that's what they do" Juliet says going back to her book.

A few moments later a voice was heard "Dad!" Jo called from upstairs

Gnomeo called back "Yeah!?"

"I was just wondering...is it okay If I go out with my friends tonight?"

"Tonight?"

She nods "Yeah they wanted to take me out for my birthday"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise but they said it's somewhere fun"

"Can I come?" Joelle asks

"Uh...

"Joelle sweetie I think Jo just wants to hang with her friends tonight" Juliet chimes in and Jo nods in agreement

"Yeah sorry sis maybe tomorrow we can hang out!"

Joelle sighs and smiles "Ok"

"So dad can I go with my friends please?"

"Of course you can!"

"Yay! Thanks I love you Daddy!" She calls running back to her room.

Gnomeo rolled his eyes and chuckled "Girls" He sighed

Overhearing that Juliet looks up from her book "What's that suppose to mean?" she eyes him

"Nothing!" Gnomeo looks at her "Don't you have a book to read!" He mocks making her rolls her eyes at him.

**Nighttime...**

It was dinnertime in the garden and everyone was cleaning up to eat all the good food Juliet prepared for them.

"Mmmm smells Delicious mother" Joelle compliments

"Thank you!"

Gnomeo was looking at the clock every few seconds "Gnomeo you seem very distracted?" Juliet notices

"I thought Jo was suppose to be going out with her friends?" He asks

"She is she's upstairs getting dressed" Joelle buts in

"For this long!"

"You know her she wants to look, flashy!" Joelle emphasis giggling.

**Jo pov**

Tonight was gonna be a glorious night just me and my best friends out for my 18 birthday party. Oh I couldn't wait for the night to come, I spent a lot of time getting washed and ready before my friends got here.

"Oh whatever shall I wear?" I tore through my closet trying on every different outfit I had but nothing worked.

"Oh I need one outfit for tonight, Just one" I kept looking until I found the most perfect dress I had, it was cute but it could be a lot more cute.

"Hmmmm?" I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of big thick scissors and laid my dress on the empty space.

"Time for a little remodeling" I smirked getting my fashion on.

...

It was about that time for Jo to be out on her big birthday night. A small car pulled up to the garden blowing and the people inside were calling out "JO!"

"C'MON GIRL THE NIGHT'S AWAITING!"

From inside a certain girl was being lookout "Sis your friends are here!" Joelle calls but there was no answer. "Jo!?"

Gnomeo huffed a little "Jo where are you?" He shouts.

"Ok! I'm coming!" She shouts back rather snappy.

"It's not nice to keep people waiting for you"

"I'll be down in a second"

"*Scoffs* Yeah she said that a good half hour ago"

"Oh Gnomeo!" Juliet rolls her eyes

They start to hear footsteps walking downstairs and a very high voice call out. First coming down was a pair of black heels followed by pale long legs and a curved body flashing in the light.

"Here I am!" Jo came down wearing this super cute but way too short purple dress with sparkles, it showed her shoulders and her back, really the only thing it covered was her chest down to her hips and her legs were just sporting high heel shoes. She had her hair pulled up with curls and she had big red lips.

Gnomeo's jaw dropped wide "Oh my gosh!" he said horrified

"You like it?" She said turning around like a model

"You look hot sis! somebody call the fire department cause we got a girl on fire here" Joelle joked around making them both laugh.

Jo walked to the bottom of the stairs with Juliet "You look beautiful!" Juliet compliments.

"Thanks well I'm going out" Jo grabs her purse on the way to the door.

"Wait a second!" Gnomeo pulls her back with a glare

Jo gives him a confused look "Is there a problem Dad?"

"Is there a problem?" He asked seriously "Hmm Is there a problem? Oh what's the word I'm looking for let me think...Oh yeah, YES THERE'S A PROBLEM!"

Jo gets shocked "What?"

"This!" He points to her skimpy outfit. "You aren't going anywhere dressed like that!"

"Why not?!" Jo puts her hands on her hips.

"That's too revealing for my daughter to go parading around in"

"Oh Daddy" Jo rolled her eyes

"Don't 'oh daddy' me, go upstairs and change"

Jo eyes him and shakes her head "No! I don't want to" She sassed him and turns her back.

Gnomeo turns her back around t face him "I wasn't asking you I'm telling you!"

"And I'm telling you I don't want to change! I spent a lot of time picking this out"

"Gnomeo she looks fine" Juliet says calmly

"She looks like a tramp!" Gnomeo protests, offending her a little bit but they just kept eyeing each other "Either you go change or you're staying home!"

Joelle turned her back on him refusing to change her clothes "I'm 18 now you can't tell me what do to anymore!"

"Go to your room!" He demands Joelle just stood there huffing

"NO!"

Gnomeo got shocked and mad "What did you say to me?!"

"You heard me, NO!" She yells in his face.

Gnomeo got a bit red but then let it go "Alright fine!" He said in a calm tone. Suddenly he grabs her arms and pulls her upstairs by force

"Dad let go me go!" Jo struggled to free herself but his grip was too strong.

"You're not the boss of me anymore!"

Gnomeo laughed sarcastically at that "I strongly beg to differ" He eyed and yanked her arm harder

He opens the room door and shoves her inside "Ah!" She hit the floor of her room scrapping herself.

"You can come out of here when you learn some respect"

Jo looks back at him with anger "I hate you!"

Gnomeo glared harder "Well that makes two of us!" He slammed the door on her, Jo ran to it but he locked it already.

Jo Banged and kicked the door hard "I HATE YOU AAAAHHH!" She screamed throwing a tantrum

Gnomeo banged the door back "Throw a tantrum all you want it's not gonna change!" Jo began yelling back at him but he just ignored everything she said.

Juliet came up to him "You realize you just made this worse than it needs to be right?" she says eyeing him

"*Scoffs*Whatever she just as stubborn as her mother was!" Gnomeo said walking away.

**Jo pov**

I couldn't believe he just locked me in here. He can't keep treating me like a baby he hasn't even been in my life that long it's only been a few months since we met and he's already treating me like I'm a baby.

I jumped on my bed messing up the sheets "I can't believe him he never treats Joelle this way" I huffed. "I'm an adult he doesn't own me anymore! He never even knew me until a few months ago"

I looked at the window watching it blow in my curtains. I looked from the door to the window and gasped "So why should I even listen to him?!" A smirk grew on my face. I opened up the window and climbed up to the rooftop it was a beautiful night for my birthday and I was going to enjoy it.

I walked over to the tree and shoot myself over to the brick wall along the fence. I scurried across it so gracefully, even in heels and jumped onto the fence hopped over it and stuck the landing.

"Oh yeah! I am smooth!" I said fixing my dress.

I carried off into the night to enjoy myself now as a fully realized adult gnome girl. I waked out the gate to the alley it was dark except for a really bright light shinning in my face.

"Whoa can we shade the light please!" I call out laughing.

"Jo over here!" I see 2 figures walk from the light to me making me smile.

"Holly! Willa!" I cried running to them. Holly and Willa were my best friends ever since I started high school with my sister as a Junior. Willa was my bestie she was my height with a ginger hat over her short mocha hair and a long flowing white party dress on. Holly was my second bestie but also like my wing girl she and I did so many sports together in school she was slender with golden curls, a blue hat like me and a salmon pink dress on.

"Sorry I'm late!" I apologize

"No problem but girl do you look Hot!" Willa smiles

"Thanks!" I said switching my hips around laughing.

"Ready for a nights out!" Holly smiles

"You know it I'm 18 and ready to live" I announce as we all group hug and pile into Willa's convertible.

It wasn't long before we made it to a small little night club with blasting music I could hear even from outside in the parking lot. Me and the Girls piled out

"This is where we're going?" I asked

"Yep!"

"Oh I thought maybe we were just going to a movies or something"

"Jo we can go to the movies anytime, you're 18 now you need an 18 year old night out!" Holly says dragging me alongside her.

The Valley stopped us at the door but Willa easily got us inside. The whole place was like a never-ending party filled with loud music, dancing and loads of drinks and no kiddie things in sight.

We sat down at a both for three as I continued to look around me "Oh so this is what a high society mingle is like" I mumble

"I know awesome right?" Willa shrieked.

"I'll say!" Holly said

"Well what are we waiting for, Lets do this thing!" I stand up but then feel myself get pulled back down.

"Ah ah ah first things first..." Holly turned around and grabbed 3 glasses from the waiter that walked by "We drink!" she hands us each a glass of wine.

I smell and then cringe "Gee I don't think I should drink!" I said hesitant.

"You're 18! your an adult now just one little taste" Willa said sipping on hers with Holly. I was a little unsure but I didn't want the girls to think I was chicken either, I take a long sip and swallow it down.

"Eh!" The taste was bitter how does my Dad drink this stuff all the time "It's not very tasteful!" I say smiling nervously.

"You get use to it!" Willa says drinking.

"Here try this red wine, much tastier!" Holly poured red wine in my glass, I sip and lick my lips "Huh that is much better!" I grin slurping it all down and let out a small burp.

The girls laugh "Here's to being an adult" Willa says holding up her glass. Willa and I laugh and follow her.

"Cheers!" We clink and drink.

After about an hour I had gone through 5 tall glasses of red wine and a margarita, I slowly developed an addiction to it and I liked it.

I was pouring my second margarita before I felt a hand on me "Ok I think you've had enough!" Holly says

"Really cause I feel fine!" I said taking the last of my margarita and burping afterwards

"Anyone else getting hungry?" Holly asked

"Nope just bored!" Willa sighs still drinking.

"Hey you girls wanna dance?" I say standing up

"Sure" We all set our empty glasses down and walk to the Dance floor.

The place was packed but we knew the trick to get through a dance floor you gotta dance. We stood side by side dancing, bumping side to side ad acting wild like young adults would do. Willa and I were dancing right next to each other she bumped me in the side as I feel backwards onto Holly screaming.

"Whoops sorry girls"

"No problem!" We say standing up still dancing.

I sneak away from the girls dancing and head over to the bar stools "Tall drink please"

"Make that 3 tall glasses please" I heard Holly's voice as she and Willa appeared beside me and we all laughed.

As we were sitting there facing the crowd drinking, Suddenly these 2 boys came up one was tall with soft black spiked hair and party shades and the other was just about my height with Hazel eyes, straight short brown hair and freckles. They just kept staring at us and it made us feel awkward "Uh...Can we help you?" I say breaking the silence.

"Hey what are you're names?" One asked smirking.

The girls weren't talking so I guess I would say something "I'm Jo short for..."

"No not you...you're friends!" The other said I rolled my eyes and huffed

The girls began to giggle and finally spoke "I'm Holly"

"And I'm Willa"

"Well I'm Eli" He grabs Willa's hand

"And I'm Kenneth!" He takes Holly's hand as both girls giggle.

"Would you two like to go someplace quiet and talk?"

Both of them looked at each other "Us!?" They say and then looked at me

I smiled "You four go on"

"You sure we don't want to leave you alone" Willa said

"No it's fine I could use the alone time you girls have fun!"

"Well..If you're sure" They both hug me and walk off with the guys. I sigh and turn around facing the bar drinking more drinks.

I felt a tap to my shoulder "Uh Excuse me" I heard a male voice, I turn and see a tall Blonde with nice green eyes and a muscular body looking at me.

"Oh Hello there" I say smiling

He grinned "May I sit next to you?" He asks

"Sure if you want!" I say as he sits down as I just focus back on my drink.

"Sorry was I disturbing you?" He asks.

"No no not at all, I was just here alone" I say with a nervous tone.

"I know It's just, I saw you over here all alone and thought Hey you look like you need someone to talk too" He laughs and I laugh too.

"Actually my friends are here but they went off with their 'dates'" I quote with a smile.

"And you're dateless?"

I shrug "Kinda"

"That's a bummer cause you're very pretty" He said leaning closer to me

I started to blush "Thanks!"

"I'm Colon by the way" He offers his hand

I smile and shake it "Joelle but you can call me Jo!"

He smiles "Jo would you like to go and talk?"

"That's sound nice" I grin. He takes my hand and walks me to a small two person table in the corner where we just talk and talk and drink and eat the snacks left on the little basket

"Wow we have a lot in common

"I know! you're a really cool guy"

"Same to a cool girl like you" He said.

"This sure has been one of my better birthdays" I sigh

"Oh it's you're birthday?" He asks and I nod "Well here's a little present" He gives me a kiss on the hand like a gentleman

"Oh well thank you" I laugh

"Hey listen if you're not busy tomorrow would you like too..."

"Meet up again yes I would! Where and when?"

"Well I was thinking..."

"JO!" I hear Holly scream my name and then it stopped

I turn back to Colon "Sorry you were saying"

"Well..."

"JO!" They call me again and I get a bit embarrassed

I look to Colon with a nervous grin "Heh will you excuse me a second"

"No sweat I gotta make a restroom break BRB" He says as we part ways.

I make my way through the dance floor dancing my way across trying to find my friends "Holly, Willa"

"Jo!"

"Willa?"

"Jo over here!" From the crowd I could see Willa jumping up and down like mad over the group. I push my way through and towards the end I finally see the girls at the far corner.

"Holly Willa" I wave my hand to get their attention

"JO!" They race to my side

"Okay what's the..." They suddenly rush behind me like they were hiding themselves

"What are you girls doing?"

"Ssshh don't move!"

"Why?"

"Do you see Kenneth and Eli?"

I look up and around "No but..."

"Come here!" They take my arms and drag me away and into a dark corner

"There we're safe"

"Alright are you two gonna tell me what's up of"

"Shut up for a second!" Holly screams and then they both cling to me "You have to help us!" They panicked

"With what?"

"Kenneth and Eli"

"What about them?"

"You have to get them away from us!" Willa shouts

"Because..."

"We can't stand them!"

I look at them "Could I have more description please?!"

They both groan and roll their eyes "Ok when we left to talk to them, it all started out nice and fun us just having a decent conversation" Holly explains "Then all of a sudden they just started going on and on bragging about themselves giving us headaches!" Holly says rubbing her head

"Then they started acting like pigs grabbing all on us and stuff!" Willa cringed "Ugh it was disgusting!"

"Then what!"

"They got up to go to the bathroom and we knew we had to come find you"

"Okay so just don't go back to them"

"We can't do that they'll find us!" Willa shrieked.

"We need to get out of here" They start pulling on my arms but I pull back

"I can't leave! I met this really great guy and I think I might have a shot with him" I explain smiling

"Ok so you have a guy and we hate our guys!"

I roll my eyes "Look can't you just put up with them for few more minuets!?"

"NO!" They both snapped

"Well I can't just leave Colon he's waiting for me"

"Well we can't hang with those guys anymore, do you want to be the witness to a murder cause that's what'll happen if I have to go back to listening to Eli go on about himself again" Willa snapped.

"Girls chill I'll think of something"

"Well make it quick!" Holly says looking back to the crowd where the guys were. "Oh if we have to go back to them I'm gonna end up singing like a caged bird"

"Sing?" I gasped "That's it! Holly you just gave me an Idea! Singing is the key"

"HUH?" They gave me confused looks

"You know how all the great song artists make songs to describe how they feel about other?" They nod staying with me so far "Why don't you girls sing a song for the guys to let them know how you're really feeling!" I said with a smirk

"OOOHHH!" They smirk too following what I'm saying

"And I know just the song!" I whisper putting my plan into action.

"Alright girls you know what to do so get on up there" I instruct/

"This is gonna be so choice" Holly giggles skipping away with Willa

I roll my eyes playfully and go back to my seat still waiting for Colon to get back, but as I wait I did see two guys walk up to me.

"Hey you seen Willa and Holly around here?" Kenneth asked me

I lean on the table and shrug "I don't know gosh, they could be anywhere by now...Bathroom, Japan, Italy" I babble on until something gets all our attention.

"Attention everyone!"

"Or right there on stage! HOLLY WILLA!" I wave to them and they wave back and so do the guys

"Ok! this little song goes to two boys out there whom and we want them to know our true feelings about them" Willa says winking at me and I wink at them

"Two boys that could mean you both!" I say wrapping my arms to them both

"Oh they want to sing us a song!" Eli smiled

"Yeah to express how they really feel about you guys"

"Let's get up closer to see them better"

"And I advise you listen to them too, Listen well" I whisper to them. They walk off to the the stage as I give the girls the signal and they wink back confirming. I sit down in my chair drink and get ready to watch the show.

_(Holly)_  
_Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?_  
_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

_(Willa)_  
_I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite,_  
_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_(Holly)_  
_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_(Willa)_  
_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

_(Holly)_  
_You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

_(Both)_  
_And that's when it started going south_  
_OH!_

_Get you hands off my hips  
'fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink_  
_Let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._

I was clapping my hands to the rhythm the girls were really killing it out there. I knew they could sing but wow together they were incredible and they looked like they were really having fun up there. I could tell they wanted me to join them but I refused it was a two person song and I honestly wasn't singer type of girl.

I looked at the boys expressions and I think they were finally catching on but I think they still needed the girls to delver the message a bit longer. I gestured the girls to keep it up and they agree.

_(Holly)_  
_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_(Willa)_  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

_(Holly)_  
_And If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_(Both)_  
_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_  
_oh!_

They jumped off stage into the crowd hitting the Dance floor spinning around and singing and just letting it all go. They danced their way over to me tusseling my hair as I hit their backs ans sent them back on stage but not before they got all up the boys faces giving them a run for their money.

_(Both)_  
_Get your hands off my hips_  
_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink_  
_Let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._

_(Holly)_  
_What about "NO" don't you get?_

_(Willa)_  
_So go and tell your friends_  
_I'm not really interested_

_(Holly)_  
_It's about time that you're leaving_  
_I'm gonna count to three and_

_(Willa)_  
_Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

_(Willa)_  
_One,_  
_(Holly)_  
_get your hands of my-_  
_(Willa)_  
_Two,_  
_(Holly)_  
_or I'll punch you in the-_  
_(Willa)_  
_Three,_  
_(Holly)_  
_stop your starin' at my- (hey!)_  
_TAKE a hint, take a hint_

_(Both)_  
_I am not your missing link_  
_Let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT_  
_Whoa!_  
_Get your hands off my hips_  
_Or I'LL punch you in the lips_  
_Get your hands off my hips_  
_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._

They finished that song with a bang as the whole room went crazy for them. "Oh thank you Thank you so much!" They blow kisses and grab the attention.

"WHOO those are my girls yeah!" I applaud and clap for them harder than anyone else

I see from the Crowd Kenneth and Eli shake their heads at the girls with disappointed and upset looks Then I walk up to them and tap their shoulders as they look at me "My friends have made their minds clear to you both have they not? So why don't you two step" I say with a smirk.

"Fine! Let's go Ken" Eli says as they both walk off. I see the girls still being praised for their performance as I chuckle and shake my head.

I feel a tap to my shoulders and as I turn around I see Colon with a not so happy look "Uh, Colon? Everything okay?"

"Hey that wasn't a very nice thing your friends did to mine" Colon said glaring at me

I went wide eye and shocked "Those jerks are your friends?!"

"Yes and you're friends were very rude to do that"

"Hey your friends came up to mine with their little charm boy routines and my friends were getting fed up with them"

"Oh so you're saying my friends are the problem?"

"Well it certainly ain't my friends now is it!" I sassed him we just looked at each other now with frowns.

Colon huffed and rolled his eyes "You know what, I changed my mind I don't want to hang out with you sometime anymore"

I glared over at him "Fine! I was gonna come anyway anymore"

"Well then I guess it worked out for everyone"

"I guess it did"

"Why don't we just keep that in mind then?"

"Why don't you just get out of my face!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Goodbye!" He huffed and walked off

"Same to you Loser!" I called doing the loser sign with my fingers.

I sat back down at the table and drank the last of my wine and sighed "Well there goes another one!" I blew my hair from my face and sighed.

"Jo!" I see my girls come back towards me with frowns "Are you ok?"

I frowned wanting to say no but I smiled cause I wasn't all that sad "I'm good! Better in fact, you guys helped me a lot"

"You helped us even more!" Holly smiled as we both group hugged.

"And great singing up there you girls rocked it" I shout loud and proud.

They both laughed "Thanks!"

**(An hour later)...**

The night was getting later and the fun was getting lost on me. I was standing at the bar with my millionth small drink, the club was slowly dying away as groups began to leave and the music slowed down. I was having fun but the party animal in me was getting tired and weary, time to head out.

I found Willa and Holly sitting in a small booth as I stumbled over to them, they were eating a plate of chips and salsa before I got there.

"Well girls this was a fun night but I need to get home before my dad finds out I snuck out" I tell them

The girls began to laugh "Ok daddy's little princess needs to get back to her Palace"

"Tick tock Cinderella and try not to lose your glass slippers!"

I eye them "Shut up both of you!" I laughed hugging them "See you girls in school!"

"Bye Birthday Girl!"

I leave the club and begin walking down the street, it handn't even thought to bring a jacket cause the night air was really blowing hard and I was still a while away from home. I decided to take a short cut through the alley then to the park and I would be there.

I turned the corner and down at the end was the alley at the end. The second I turned into there I regretted it right away. There were three large thug looking guys just waiting there by the entrance smoking and banging on a large cans.

"Uh-oh!"

When they saw me walk in they stopped what they were doing and looked at me, the looked like they were going to kill me but I wasn't gonna stay to find out.

"Oh sorry boys I took a wrong turn and you all look pretty busy with your things..." I slowly began to back up out of their way as they kept looking at me not saying a thing

"Uh don't bother to get up, I'll show myself..." I bump into something large and heavy and gulp hard "Out!"

I turn around and see there was one more boy and he was blocking the way out of the alley he was looking at me with greed and I was looking with fear in my eyes.

"Leaving so soon doll!" He says to me as I get a dry mouth "Don't you wanna stay and hang out!?" He asks.

I hear noise and see his friends were starting to stand up making me gulp almost wanting to wet myself now. I look back at him as he shows a light smirk

"Uh no thanks I really need t be getting home now so if you could just kindly move outta the way" I try to get past him but he just keeps getting in the way.

He pushed me back a little almost making me trip "Oh I insist doll that you stay for a while!" His friends and were forming a tight circle around me as I got a terrible chill up my spine.

"I really insist!" He says with an evil smirk.

This was officially, BAD!

**Joelle pov**

I was sitting in the living room sighing to myself being bored, ever since Dad put Jo on lock down I was so bored without here. I tried going up there a few times to talk but she never answered, probably too upset and I don't blame her I've been there with dad before. Hopefully it'll be better tomorrow morning.

"Your sisters been awfully quiet" Dad says suspiciously.

"Probably still mad cause you messed with her life" mum called from the kitchen

I laugh "Good one mum!"

Dad looks at her "Hey I'm the boss around here what I say goes"

"Sure it does" I say sarcastically.

"Joelle tell your sister Dinner's ready!"

"You got it mum!"

"Gnomeo give her the key to unlock the door, if you're going to keep Jo locked up at least let the girl eat!" Mum states seriously

"Ok!" Dad gives me the key, I got to my feet and walked up to my shared bedroom.

"Jo it's time for dinner" I knocked but there was no answer "Jo?!" I walk inside and she was gone and all that was under her sheets were pillows.

"OH NO!" I scream and cover my mouth in case I was heard.

Oh my this is bad how did she even escape? I think looking to the open window, mystery solved, but what I feared most is what was gonna happen when Dad finds out I mean how long had she been gone? This was not good.

"Joelle!" Dad calls me

"Uh-oh!" I race out of the room and close the door before dad sees, Jo will never survive this if he knows she snuck out.

"Hi Daddy!"

"It's dinnertime where's your sister?"

"Uhm She's inside the room" I point. Dad went to open the door

"NO DON'T!" I block it and he gives me a weird look. "I mean she's trying to sleep wouldn't want to wake her"

Dad gave me the look he always gave me when he knew I was hiding something "Are you sure she's in there?"

"Why would I lie to you?" I say nervously

"Cause I know you sweetie" He smirks.

"Wow! Jo was right you have no trust in us do you?!" I eye him

"I trust you both, but I worry more!"

"Whatever"

"Gnomeo, girls, your dinners getting cold!" Mum calls to us.

"Coming mum!" I call back, I take Dad's arm and lead him away from the door "I'll be right there Dad I just need to get something" I slam the room door and sigh. I raced over to Jo's bed and stuffed a lot of old dirty clothes and pillows under the sheets to make it look like her and then I placed a blue cone on the pillow to make it look like her blue hat.

"Girls" Dad came in as I faked a smile

"Just checking on Jo!" I said getting up and walking to the door "Shouldn't you be at dinner Dad" I close the door and walk him into the kitchen with mum

"Finally what took you so long? and Where's Jo?"

"Sleeping" I say pouring juice in my cup.

"She's been quiet ever since I sent her up there" Dad looked back upstairs curiously.

"Probably still mad at you!" I say with a low tone

"She needs to accept she can't have everything her way!"

"Or maybe you just need to accept the fact she's a grown women now" Mum tells him.

"Well can we discuss this conversation as we eat"

'But dear Jo..."

"She'll eat when she wakes up...besides I want to tell you guys all about my day every single detail" I make them both sit down a I begin talking for as long as I can hoping to buy Jo some time to get back here before she gets us both busted.

"Oh Jo wherever you are I hope you're alright!"

**Jo pov**

If anyone asked me how I was at that moment, I would say I was so totally not alright I was horrible in fact. I was being harassed by older men and not a single witness around to help me. I was in a predicament here.

"Hold her down good and tight!"

"No! let me go!" I screamed and began kicking and screaming but they were too strong for me.

The leader boy came right up to me and ripped the purse right off my shoulders "Hey give that back!" I demand but his friends were still holding me down.

"I swear if you don't let me got I'll..." He turned back to me in a flash with a fling pulling out a cold weapon and pressed it against my throat.

"SHUT UP! And I won't hurt you" He threatened pulling a knife out on me as I gulped with sweat dripping down my face. "Say one more word and I'll cut your tongue out, ONE WORD...I dare you to say something else" He pressed it closer to my throat I could feel it pinching the top layer of my skin.

His friends kept holding me as he put the knife away and started going through my purse dumping everything out of it onto the wet ground, his remaining friend held up a light as they looked to my contents.

"Nothing but a bunch of feminine shit" One said.

"What no money?!" He snapped tossing my bag on the floor and then looking towards me with a look that made me fear something bad was going to happen.

"Man this bitch ain't got nothing for us to take!" The other one said kicking my stuff away.

The lead boy looked back to me with a big wide smirk "No! matter I've still got you!" He put a finger to my stomach and went up and down it and around to my back and then to my chest as I kept getting this disgusting feeling.

"So what do you say we take her back to our place and have some fun with her boys!?" My eyes grew wide cause I knew exactly what he meant by that

"Yeah!" All his boys began looking at me the same way, this was so not good.

"So what do you say cutie? one little girl with four big guys one by one we take a turn with you!" He began touching my chest again. "A whole night of dirty hard sex!" He whispers in my ears making me cry

"Boys take her away!" he commands as they grab me by the hands and legs.

"NO! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed and shouted as hard as I could.

"Quick gag her!" He says as the other tapes my mouth shut and gags me. The two restraining me hold me against the wall good and tight from both sides.

The leader one Runs his fingers on me again since this time I'm up tall and straight and leans closer to me with a dirty evil grin "On second thought, a body like this shouldn't wait, lets just have our way here and now!"

I was screaming and freaking out even more than ever but I couldn't scream for help or even move my legs to kick or punch. "Let her go!" He says they slowly let me go as soon as they do I make a break for it running in sprints.

"GOTCHA!" He tackles me to the ground gripping my hands behind me and resting hard on top of me.

"NO PLEASE LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell but he retapes my mouth shut.

"Shut up you had this coming so deal with it!" He says. I feel him slowly pull my dress up from the bottom as I squirm underneath his weight.

"Stop squirming and..."

**Bonk...**

I suddenly feel lighter as I feel now weight on me anymore. I look behind me as the guy was right beside me on the ground as his friends gather around.

"Whoa man who just did that?" One asks, while they were all distracted now was my chance.

I try to inch myself away bit one gets me "You not getting away that easily"

"STOP!" I hear a voice and a shadow creeps up on me.

"Who's that!"

There was a tall figure standing in the alley entrance I couldn't see very well from the ground but I could make out a few details of him in the dim light. Everyone just stood there for a moment thinking the same thing. "Who was that?"

"Are you alright miss?" He asks seeing me on the ground face down.

"Not really!" I say in a low scared tone.

"Yeah now do you mind I was about to get my freak on here!" The boy got off the ground about to grab me again.

"UNHAND HER YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" He demands

The guy gIves a hard glare "Why don't you make me!"

I could see his eyes narrow "Oh I will!"

The lead boy snaps his fingers as his friends hold me down in his place. He rolled up his sleeves with a determined look.

"You don't realize who your messing with"

"Neither do you"

"Are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna..."

Just like that they began wrestling on the ground I couldn't see well but I could make out a few blows here and there.

"Get him mate!"

"Show him who he's messing with"

With one last blow I saw one of them pass out on the floor.

"Boss!" The guys left me to tend to their fallen friend.

"He's unconscious!"

"Not good"

"No matter we've still got our little toy doll right here" They walk back to me smirking "So what say we finish what we started doll face?"

Iclosed my eyes and ducked my head in the gravel in fear. As I felt his shadow creep up on me with a dirty chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Now time for a little"

**CLANG**

There was the clang of metal as he fell right in front of me. I jumped up and backed into the closest wall. From the ccorner I could see that dark figure with a trash lid in his grip. His head moved ftom the two rapists lying unconscious to the remaining two who were looking as they would wet themselves.

"You two wanna try anything?"

"RUN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The rest of them flee in terror like girls as the guy gets closer to me and helps me up. He rips the tape off my mouth as well as the girl mustache I was getting.

"AH! OW!" I rub my lips in pain.

"Hurry come this way!" He says running away, not wanting to wait around here I follow as fast as I can but it's hard to run in heels. We turn a corner into another alley that was blocked off by a brick wall.

"Up here quick!" He helps me over the wall and jumps it himself he takes my arm and runs me down the path and into the big park, we hide in behind the big tree catching our breath.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked but I just grabbed him in protection panting heavily.

"Oh my gosh thank you thank you so much, I don't know what to say another second and and...I don't even want to think about it but"

"Uh miss..."

"That was just way too scary and if you didn't come when you did I could've been..."

"Hey miss..."

"I mean I could have taken them but they were so big and strong and outnumbered me I didn't know what was gonna happen if you didn't come...

"HEY!" He grabs and shakes me "You wanna take a breath before you pass out"

"*inhale**exhale* sorry I'm good now, just freaked out"

"Good!" He smiled we paused for a moment not speaking until he said "What's your name?"

"Jo Bluebury!"

"Jo?" He questions with a grin

I nod "Short for Joelle"

"Ah!" He smiles looking at me and I look at him the same way "Well Jo" He takes my hands "I'm Nicolas Waterfront but call me Nick!" He kisses me on the hand.

"Oh ok, Nick!" I giggled saying that name. "Thank you so much for saving me"

"Hey I couldn't let a beautiful young girl get raped now could I?" He winked and I covered my face to hide the blush.

"So can I ask; What you were doing out here all alone?"

"Oh that well today's my birthday!"

"Oh Happy birthday!" He smiles with a hug and I return it, he felt so warm and comfy.

I let go and finish the story "And I was just coming from a party with my friends!"

"Dressed like that?" He mentions my outfit

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that...It's a little skimpy don't you think?" He gave me a nervous look

"Well I'm 18, pretty much an adult now and this is how all my friends dress" I state.

"Still?" He said not really liking it.

I roll my eyes "Uh you're just like my dad he never lets me do what I want" I roll my eyes

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Nick wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay...So what are you doing out here at night?"

"Apparently saving you!" He joked and I found myself laughing "But I was just on my way home from my school's baseball game"

"Really what school do you go to?"

"Belgrade High!"

I gasped "No way I go there too!"

"Small world isn't it"

"Especially for gnomes" We both laugh. I stop and begin staring into his brown eyes and I see him doing the same, I pull my loose hair strand from my face "Well I better get going home now"

"Wait!" He pulls me back in his arms I was shocked but also happy he did it "Uh I could walk you back home...if you like"

"I would like that, after what happened I could use some muscle" I giggle. He holds out his arm to me and we walk down the path.

My alley and garden come into view and that's where we split off "Thanks for walking me here"

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe" He looks at me one more time as I smile at him, I wasn't sure but I was feeling something for him.

"Well goodnight!"

"Yeah you too, maybe we'll see each other in school!" He asks.

"I bet we will!" I smile.

I walked into my garden with a big grin on my face "He was a perfectly charming boy!" I say prancing about towards the greenhouse.

I climb back up the roof of my house and slip through the window nice and quietly. It was very late almost midnight, I could hear light snoring from the other side Joelle was fast asleep in her bed. I smiled and walked to my closet strapped on my pj's and crawled into bed for a good night sleep.

* * *

**Some wild and craziness going on there wasn't it? Can't wait for you to see the rest later. **

**~Jazzy xoxox ;)**


	5. Running into you

**Chapter five coming at y'all. Enjoy the program to all my girls $& home-boys *wink***

* * *

**Jo pov**

When I woke up , I had a happy feeling in all around me. Last night was one heck of a party and I simply adored it. My room was quiet and Joelle was not in her bed, althought the way she keeps her side of the room you'd never know she had a bed to sleep in.

I slipped into my robe walking into the halls, I could smell Bacon cooking from here. I walk into the morning light of the kitchen where Juliet and Joelle were sitting.

"Look who got outta bed finally" Juliet smiles

"Good morning" I yawn sitting with my sister.

Juliet was cooking and Joelle was kinda staring me fown making me nervous.

"Where were you last night?" Joelle whispered pretty upset

I laughed "I snuck out to be with my friends"

She gave me a frown "Well you're lucky I got to our room before dad did, I had to cover for you"

"Thanks you're a good sister" I rub her head messing up her hair

"Anytime, Just give me a little warning next time you do it!" She smirks and we both share a laugh.

"Here are my beautiful girls" Dad walks in with a smile on his face. He goes to kiss Juliet first and then goes to Joelle with a hug and when he gets to me I just look the other way, I was still pretty upset with him about yesterday.

"Jo, anything?!" He says with a sorry voice.

I blew hot air "Yeah good morning!" I say still not facing him.

"Jo I know you're mad but I only did what I did cause I love you too much to see you get hurt" He says

I looked back to him "Dad I love you but I'm not a baby"

"I know you're a beautiful women now, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you"

"Yeah alright I guess"

"Plus you really need to admit that outfit was very skimpy!"

I laugh and roll my eyes "Maybe a bit!" I agree.

"You forgive me?" He asks. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him cause I knew what he did was just because he loves me. I turn around and hug him and he returns it back as warm as I did.

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too Jo!" He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he and Juliet walked out together.

Me and Joelle head upstairs to get dressed for school, I had lots of nice school clothes but nothing that matched my mood today, Happy.

"So what did you do last night?" Jo asks putting on her pants.

I shrug my shoulders "Went to a dance club, talked, danced, stuff like that!"

"Meet anyone a boy perhaps?" She asks. I stopped and got nervous did she see me last night with Nick or was this just a random question

When Joelle saw me just stand there she snapped me out of it "Jo sis you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah uhm...No not really"

"Really not one boy?"

"Well I talked to a few guys but none of them really interested me!"

"Oh but were they cute?"

I looked at her with a smirk "Yes! some more than others!" I giggle.

"Well as long as you had fun!" She smiled and went to brush her hair out.

I nod "I did...up until the brutal act of rape!" I mumbled still fearing what almost happened last night

"What?"

"Nothing!" I say as I walk to my mirror and put on my lipstick and comb my hair.

"Girls you better hurry up the bus'll be here any moment!" Juliet calls

"Coming mum!" Joelle calls.

We grab our things at the door and walk outside the Garden it was nice and beautiful like always. Juliet and Dad were out by the pond when we strolled over.

"Have a good day at school girls!" Juliet smiled kissing us both

"Thanks Juliet!"

"Joelle I'll have no more calls home" Dad said seriously.

"Yes Daddy!"

"And Jo!"

"I know I know no more back-talking to teachers!" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Actually I was gonna say tie your shoes but do that too!" He laughed coming over to hug me.

We walked out and waited for the bus to come along, should be any moment now. When it came we jumped on the back and traveled all across England to our school, Belgrade High, I was already a Senior there and Joelle a Junior. We walked inside and mixed with our own age groups.

"I'm gonna go find my friends see you later sis" Joelle hugs me tight

"Ok! Meet me outside after school!"

"KK!" She ran through the crowded halls as I did the same. The Senior halls were always packed with all The seniors Cheerleaders, Jocks, Athletes, Honor class usually only the popular groups with a few exceptions.

I weave through teen after teen till I find my locker and my friends "Holly, Willa!" I shout running to them

"JO!" They scream running to me as well.

Willa was a senior and Holly was an Honors class Junior but we were all as close as best friends could be. Holly was into Co-director of the Drama and photography club and also on the girls softball team. Willa was a sporty girl and on the Track team with me and also assistant coach of the swim team. I myself was a bit of a secret nerd I was in the book club and electronic club too but I also took part in Track and Karate classes.

"So was last night a party or what!" Willa cried

"I'd go with or what!" I joke around "But still thank you girls so much I couldn't have had a better birthday!"

"It was special because you're an Adult now!" Holly said yanking on my arm.

"Yeah! I guess if only my Dad saw it that way" I sighed opening my locker

"Oh don't feel too bad last night was awesome!"

"It would've been but I got busted by my Uncle!" Willa sighs leaning on the wall "He totally ratted me out!"

"Uncool!" I frown

Willa suddenly sighs "But I didn't get into that much trouble!"

"I made it back home just in time!" I smiled

"Well lucky you did! cause this morning I heard on the news some girl got raped near an alley!"

"What!" I said feeling my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah they jumped her, took all her money and then raped her right there!"

"I heard that too, poor girl never saw it coming either!"

"And they say she's going to need probably years of therapy to get over it!"

"And they said another girl almost got raped near that same place like 20 minuets before, cause one neighbor saw a girl in a purple dress being harassed by like 4 other boys!"

I covered my mouth and hit the wall that girl was no doubt me, and all those painful memories came flooding back.

"They say they wanted to help her but they were all too scared to do anything about it, they didn't even try to call the cops!"

"I heard that too it's a good thing one civilian walking by came and saved her, that girl was so lucky someone came to her rescue when they did!"

I started breathing hard and fast and heart felt like it was going to implode from adrenaline terror. "Hey Jo you alright?" Holly asked seeing me so freaked out

I raced into the bathroom as fast as I could and looked in the mirror. I was pale and weak like I'd seen a ghost I wanted to cry out but I couldn't maybe it was from fear or because I was strong enough not too but I wanted to cry out right now and do something.

I splashed cold water on my face to clear that bad thought away "Ok Jo get a hold of yourself!" I repeat but the more I did the more upset I got. I ran into a stall and locked the door just crying softly. I knew that it wasn't me who was raped but I was so close to being in that other girls position I felt it was me who had been raped hard and it made me feel all kinds of scared painful feelings, it could just as easily have been me if it wasn't for that one brave person.

"Jo!" I hear my friends walk in and call my name "Jo are you in here?" I peak through the crack and there they were. I put my feet up so they wouldn't see, I almost didn't want to go out there but I couldn't stay in here all day.

I wiped my nose and flushed it down and slowly walked out of the stall "Girls!" I said with a crack in my voice

They came flooding over to me "What happened have you been crying?"

"Yes!"

"Was it that story? we're sorry we didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's okay you didn't know! I just get emotional about things like that!" I wiped my eyes.

"You sure you're okay?"

I nod "I'm sure, really!" I say with a small smile.

We walk out as the halls were getting empty it was almost time for class to start "We gotta get to class" Willa says

"I need to stop by my locker I'll meet you guys there" I say as they walk away and I walk to my locker.

Just as I grab my things I feel something slam into my locker door giving me a heck of a fright. "WHOA!" I close my locker and see who it was

"Whoa epic Fail!" He laughed getting off the floor

"Oh Skater!" I smiled, Skater got his nickname because he always rode the schools halls on his black skateboard, The midnight rider. "Are you alright!"

"I'm good but...sorry I dented your locker" He says showing me the dent.

"It's cool no harm done"

"Cool! Well see ya later" Skater hops on his board and skates away.

I roll my eyes with a giggle but now all my things were on the floor I bend to grab them all until I feel and hand reach out to mine "Need a hand!" I look up to see who was there.

"Nicholas!?" I gasped and grin a wide grin.

"Surprised to see me!" He smiled

I look away and shrug "Kinda!" I say still picking up my things, he bends down to help me "Oh you don't have to help me!"

"You look like you could use the help!" He says gathering all my books into his hands. I place all my things back in my locker and close it.

"Thanks but I should really get to class now!"

"I'll carry your books for you!"

"Oh I couldn't ask you to..."

"No seriously these are kinda heavy for you to grab all a once" He says leaning closer to me I back up showing a light pink on my face "Which way?"

"Just down the hall!" I point walking with him to the end of the hall "Here we are!" I open the door into my Geography class as everyone was talking with others. I lead Nicholas to my desk and he sets my books down for me.

"Thanks!" I smile taking my seat

"No problem Jo!" He smiles

That's when the teacher walks in the door "Alright everyone sit down and zip it!" He says looking to the class "Nick you're not in this class" He says looking at me and Nick

"I was just leaving sir, bye Jo!" He says as I wave to him, even after he left I still kept smiling and blushing.

That's when I felt something hit my head "Ow!" I look back and some of the boys behind me were making kiss faces because of Nick and me. I got mad and turned my back huffing.

"Alright let us begin with class!" The teacher said as a lot of us groaned and somewhat paid attention.

When school finally ended I couldn't have been happier "This was the longest school day ever!" I whined.

"Tell me about it!" Joelle whined "But I got an A on my algebra test!" She smiled.

"Nice!" I high five her as we keep walking

"JO, JOELLE!" I call and hear my friends run up to us.

"Something wrong girls?"

"No we just wanted to see if you and Joelle wanted to come to the mall with us!"

"Yes!" we both say laughing. "I just have to call dad and tell him!" I say taking out my phone and letting Dad know where we were.

We rode the bus to the mall and since it was a school day the mall is where all the teens hung after school. Being here was like my home away from home. The girls and I were doing a little window shopping at all our favorite places.

"Man I love the mall!" Joelle said as we walked out of the candy store with bags of candy in our hands.

"You just come for the candy!" I smirk

"Exactly!" She says making me laugh.

We stop by the food court and grab a bite to each and just sit and talk and laugh for a while. I look over my sisters shoulder and notice something.

"Joelle don't look now but someone's looking at you!" I smirk, Joelle turns to see this cute boy with all his friends giving her a look, I've seen that boy in school and the one right next to him is his brother.

"Hey you should look yourself!" Joelle says I look to and his older brother was looking at me the same way.

"Oh who are your new boyfriends!" Holly jokes

"Not funny!" I say sipping my lemonade

"Those two are really cute" Willa mentions

"They are but I'm not looking for anything romantic right now!" I huff.

"Plus I've already got someone!" Joelle says, shocking me

"Who?" I ask curiously

"Spencer!" She giggled wildly.

"Spencer? I thought you two broke up!"

"No we made up! He's so sweet and cute!"

"Does dad know?!" I smirked

She nods "He knows but he's not happy about it!"

"Why not?" Holly asks.

Me and Joelle look to each other and sigh "When it comes to us and boys dad can be a little...how do I put this.?...Unreasonable!"

"Fathers can be like that cause they love their little girls so much!" Holly coos making me roll my eyes.

"Jo It's getting late maybe we should go now!" Joelle says

"Aw! not yet we've still got more stores to check out" The girls plead with me.

"Well I guess maybe a few more stores and then we'll go" I tell Joelle.

Holly and Willa agreed on that "Nice! so what do you say we hit the shoe store, I wanna see if they've got those cute flats I want" Holly smiles

"You three go on ahead I wanna check out a store on my own first!" I say walking away from them. Up the escalator I walk around to find the electronic store one of my favorite stores in the mall. I usually don't go in here with all the boys around but I just wanted a quick peak.

I was so lost in my fantasy geek world I bump into someone carrying a large box and items fell all over the place

"Oops I'm sorry!"

"No I'm so...Jo!"

I look up to see his face "Nick!" I jump back suddenly feeling my cheeks get hot pink.

"Fancy bumping into you here" He smiled

"Yeah!"

"So why are you here?"

"I could ask you that same question?"

He puts his hands to his hips "I happen to work here"

"Really? Is It a good job?"

"Part time job and one that pays!" We both start to laugh for a second.

"So what's your excuse for being here?"

"Just looking around!" I say nervously shifting my feet in the carpet.

"I never would've guessed you'd step foot in here"

"Yeah I'm into this sorta stuff, secretly of course"

"Well your secrets safe with me!" He winks making me laugh.

"So can I help you look around before my shift ends?"

"Actually I was just doIng some window shopping. No money to really buy anythIng. Besides I should really go find my sister and friends" I turn and trip my shoes falling forward. Nick caught my fall and held me In a dip motion.

"Well someone's fast with their hands!"

There was silence as we just stood there looking at each other, I had pink all over my face and I bet he could see it too. The silence was getting to me I just had to break it.

But he beat me to it "So jo I was wondering if..."

"Nick I'd love to talk but I really need to find my sister and go!" I say as an excuse

"Oh ok, we can talk later than!"

"Maybe, not likely but maybe...Bye!" I turn and race away until I was outta sight of the store.

My heart was racing and my feet were wiggling that was not like me at all to do anything like that. "Oh what's the matter with me!" I sigh banging my head against my palms. I never had a problem talking with guys before but there was something about Nick that just made want to make a fool of myself.

I walked past the big fountain seeing my reflection for a moment and then smiled.

"Jo!" I snap out ofit when I hear and see another reflection appear beside me.

"Jo my mum called we need to get home!"

"Alright, where are Holly and Willa?"

"I told them we had to go and they went off somewhere In the mall.

"Ok let's go"

"Where were you anyway?"

"Just looking around"

"For cute boys!" She laughs hard.

I send her a glare "You know I'm off man handling now!"

"I know I was being funny"

"Well your comedy could use some work?" He smiles.

She rolled her eyes. When we got home we found Juliet struggling to move around a heavy stack of boxes.

"Need some help mum!" Joelle asked as we walked to her.

Juliet look at us "Oh girls I didn't hear you come in. And I could use the help please" She smiled.

The three of together pushed the heavy stack aside and out of the shed. Along with that a few other junk was piled outside the shed as well.

"Thanks girls"

"What is all this about mum?"

"I'm clearing out the shed of some old junk to make it look cleaner. It'd be going a lot better if your fathet was here to move it all outside to the alley"

"We could do that for you!" I offered.

Juliet smiled "Thanks girls!"

Joelle and I carried bit by bit, all the junk outside to the edge of the alley with all other trash. It was hard work but someone had to do it.

"Jo can you wait for the garbage gnome I gotta get the rest of that Junk!"

"Sure!" Joelle ran back inside and I waited outside humming a tune to myself.

I heard a rumble creep up behind me as I saw the large garbage truck appeard in front of me. The garbage man came out picking up crate after box anfter pile of junk.

Here I'll get it for you" I picked up a box of old papers but I tripped over a rock and spilled everything.

"Oops!" I get down to clean it up. I see a hand reach down over mine

"Looks like you could use some help!" The voice said

"Yeah I could..." I stopped when I saw that face again.

"Nick wow I'm seeing you all over the place today" I smiled being cool

"I know it's like weird coinsidences!" He laughed with me.

"So Uh...how long you been a garbage gnome?"

"Oh no my Dad's the garbage gnome I'm just helping him out today"

"Nick what's taking so long?" I saw Nick's Dad come out of the truck he looked like an older version of Nick but with a longer beard. "Oh there you are I was starting to worry you got caight in the truck chute again"

I started to giggle "That was one time dad!" Nick fussed.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Jo Bluebury Sir" I shake his large gloved hand.

"Please call me Artie!"

"She's my friend from school"

"Oh you know Nick has been talking about how pretty you are these last few days. Now I can see why?"

"DAD!"

I gave Nick a smirked look"Really?"

He got nervous "Maybe a little"

"A little HA! He's been going on for hours when he gets home all about you and how you're not like any other girl he's met before"

"DAD PLEASE!"

I got deep red blush on my face "Wwww how sweet!" I flash my eyes towards Nick.

"And I've overheard him on the phone saying you would be an incredible girlfriend for him and..." Nick covered his Dad's mouth but by then I was really red and flustered now

"Well Dad I think it's time we head off, busy schedule and a lot of mess to clean so we should go...NOW!" He pushed his Dad away

"Nice to meet you Jo!"

"You too Artie sir" I wave goodbye.

Now it was just me and Nicholas, there was a breif second of silence between us. I just shifted my feet in the dirt looking back and forth to him while he was rubbing his neck

"So..."

I looked back up to him instantly "Hmmm"

He looks to me "No I was just..."

"Uh..."

"Huh?"

"Oh no I was just thinking..."

"Oh"

"Yeah!" This was very akward right now.

"Well I better get going" He says backing up as I nod "So maybe I'll see you..."

"In school" I finsished

"Tomorrow! Yeah, see ya!"

"Bye!" He jumped into the truck as it backed away and drove throught the streets.

I stood there rubbing my arms lightly until I let out a big sigh "Nice work Joelle you really played that one off" I strolled back to the garden and got ambushed by my sister.

"Whoa don't do that!" I said falling back and standing up from her fright.

She was giving me a long smirked look "Well that was quite a show out there"

I look at her "What?"

"Oh don't do that with me I saw you"

"I see you too!" I poke her chest and walk away

"I saw you out there with that garbage gnome, he was really cute!" She coos

I stop in my tracks and face her "Ok what are you getting at here?"

"Me? Nothing what about you?"

"I have no interest in him thank you"

"Hmmm didn't look that way to me!"

"Then I suggest you get some glasses to see clearly!"

"Oh come on Jo don't be so scared I think it was cute how much you like him"

"Like him? I barely know him"

"He goes to our school right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So you two could totally hook up!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not trying to snag a man right now!"

Joelle let out a long groan "Oh is this about Kyle still?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "No I've moved past that! I'm not dating of my own free will!"

"So what you just plan on being single your whole life?"

"No! I'll find a mna when I'm ready and I don't need your help to get one little sis ok!" I pat her head like if she were a child and walk on.

"I'll be watching you!" She called

"I don't care what you do!" I call back with a laugh.

I walk aside the pond deep in thought. I don't know why but I couldn't get my mind off Nick. I didn't even know him alll that well, but ever since we met that night he's been on my mind here and there all the time. I didn't know what was coming over me; There was thIs sudden spark In my heart that I couldn't describe nor had I felt this way before.

"Excusme Jo"

I turn to face Juliet with a grin "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Do you mind I have to clean the pond" She says. I step aside and let her work.

"Juliet can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"What does it mean when you suddenly have a spark In your heart that was never there before but then suddenly It sparks out of you?"

"Why do you ask that?"

I shrug "Just popped In my mind"

"Well the way you described it I would say its love at first sight"

I felt a hard lump In my throat that choked me. "Good to know!"

"Did you have another questIon?"

"Nope Nada no more that's all I needed to know!"

"Good now I must get this done" she turns back to skimming the pond clean.

"Sure I'll gIve you some privacy" I back away slowly.

I held my throat gripped wIth terror. Love, Love! that was lIke poIsIon In the form of a four-letter word. I might have a crush on Nick and after I swore off men. This was a nightmare come to life.

* * *

**Ok this Isn't the longest chapter ever but It was still a good one If I do say so myself. Can't wait to show you the next chaper you're gonna love It.**

**~Jazz-star ;) xxxx**


	6. Who's got talent?

**Hey there everyone I've got a new chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. And I regret to inform you all now but I'm going to be taking a break off from my stories for a while I have a lot of school I need to focus on since it's my last year and I have to cut out writing if I want to pass and graduate I hope you can all understand that but I want you all to enjoy this as much as you can...Happy reading xxx**

* * *

**Jo pov  
**

Early today Joelle and I were walking to school on a bright sunny day "Hurry up Joelle school's gonna start soon!"

"I'm coming alright why such the rush!"

"I just can't be late for class alright!"

"Oooh someone's a little anxious to learn today, Nerd!"

I gave her a hard look and she shut up "I am not a nerd!" I snapped "Plus I've already got two late slips against me one more and I'm in big trouble so hurry up!" I said race walking to the corner.

"Man I hate walking to school!"

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't make us miss the bus!"

"I did not make us miss the bus that was on you, you took an hour to get showered and changed!"

"Only because I wasted time trying to pull your lazy butt out of bed!"

"I was having a good dream!" She debates "And besides you kept hogging the mirror!"

"I was not hogging it I just had to fix my makeup!" I debate and she rolled her eyes "Besides you were late for eating breakfast talking on the phone!"

"My sugar-boo was calling me to wish me a good morning I had to call him back!"

"Seriously you have to think of a better pet name for Spencer than sugar-boo!" I gagged

"He likes it!"

"He does not! he told me he hated you calling him that!"

"He does not!"

"Does too the only reason he let's you call him that is because he doesn't want to upset you!"

"That's not true!"

I shake my head "Fine don't believe me!"

"I don't!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" I roll my eyes and look to my watch

"School starts in 12 minuets let's move!" I yank her arm and drag her down the next block to the school courtyard.

"Made it just in time!"

Joelle groaned in pain "I think you dislocated my shoulder!"

"Take it up with the school nurse, march!" I order as we walk the stairs inside.

Inside, everyone was gathered by the school board chattering among themselves. Usually a crowd only gathered when the school was doing something and it must've been big with the crowd streaming in.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to see over the crowd.

"I can't see anything!" Joelle tried jumping but still couldn't see.

"JO, JOELLE!"

"Holly? Willa?!" I couldn't see them over the crowd but they found me and pushed the group aside.

"Quit get inside!" I let Joelle go then I shoved into the sea of teens.

"What's going on?"

"What's everyone so excited about?"

Holly and Willa fought our way to the front of the crowd to see what the school faculty had placed on the school board.

"There's a school talent show on Friday!"

"Talent show cool!" I pulled off one of the flyers to take

"It's to raise money for the little orphanage down the block they need more supplies; food, clothing, warm blankets"

"And if we raise enough it'll go to helping them build a better orphanage!"

"That's great cause that orphanage now is a dump!" we all agreed

"And the principal said maybe we could get the word out to find some of those kids a loving home!"

"Aw! well maybe we could help out and do something!"

"We are!" They both say "We're performing to raise money!" Willa said

"You two should do something too?"

"Well we do have lots of talent" I say "Maybe we should sis!"

"You can do it! I'm not good in front of crowds" Joelle admits.

"It won't be the same without you" I tussle her hair

"You could always work backstage with props and things!"

"That works!" Joelle said smiling

"So where do I sign up?" I ask taking a pen and going to the sign-up sheet.

"Oh so you're going to be in the show too"

"You too?" I asked blushing a bit "So what you doing?"

"That's for me to know and you all to find out"

"Well same for me then"

"Fair enough, well see you all later" He punched my arm and walked off. I sighed deeply leaning on the board watching him walk away

"Oh someone's in love!"

"Shut up!" I walk away from them

"Oh C'mon Jo just admit you like him"

"I don't"

"You do too"

"We saw the way you looked at him and he looked at you the same way"

"I look at everyone just the same way"

"Oh so it's probably just him then"

"Yeah maybe it is" I argue

"You so love him!"

"Nicholas is my friend and nothing more" I protest

"Not yet at least" Joelle whispers

I turn to them all "I need to get to class so to all of you, Bye" I race away to my first class leaving them all behind me.

After school a few of us stayed behind to help ready for the Talent show, it was kinda late notice since it was on Friday night we all had a lot to do but we didn't complain cause it was all for a good cause.

I was helping Holly move a few stage props when Joelle came up "Hey girls I'm done making all the flyers could you help me pass them out"

"In a second sis" I tell her still busy

"Oh nice flyers Joelle these are sure to get some money in here" Holly smiles

"Girls!" We see Dad and Juliet walking in smiling.

"Mum, Dad!" Jo races to them and I wave as they come over

"Hey we were just helping set up for the Talent show"

"That sounds like fun when is it?" Juliet asks

"Friday!" We both say "And Jo's gonna be in it!" Joelle gives away I look at her and roll my eyes

"What are you gonna do?" Dad asks

"That's a secret!" I say keeping it to myself

"Yeah she's your daughter Gnomeo" Juliet snickers and Dad just rolls his eyes.

"Jo a little help please" Willa was trying to hang the lights but was a bit to short.

I race over to the ladder "I got it!" and climb up to help her. It took a bit of tweaking and screwing but we finally got it set up right "There now to see f they work flip the switch"

"I'm on it" Holly runs over and turns on the lights as they shine bright and everyone awe's

"Good work!"

"You too..." That's when we heard this sparking sound in the lights "Uh what's that sound?" Willa asks nervously.

**POP**

There was a circuit blow and the lights were popping out and cracking everyone panicked and ran for cover. Me and Willa tried to climb down but we couldn't go at once

**POP**

The light above us snapped and we both fell off the ladder onto the ground and Willa lands on top of me.

"OW!" I cried in pain

"Jo!" Everyone crowds around us Holly helped Willa and Jo helped me "You okay girls?"

"I'm fine" Willa smiles

"I'm fine to...OW!" I hold my hand in pain

"What?"

I look at my arm it was twisted and bent and I could see the wrist bone sticking underneath "My hand really hurts!"

"Lets get you to the nurse" Jo says taking me there.

In the Nurse's office she wraps my wrist up nice and snug "How's that feel dear"

"A little better thanks Nurse Jodie" I smile

There was a knock as my parents and friends walk in "What happened?" Juliet asks

"I broke my wrist!"

"Oh no!"

"It really hurts!" I sigh as Jo held my good hand.

"Is she gonna be Ok nurse?" Dad asked worried

"She'll be fine her wrist will be better in a week"

I gasped "A week? but the talent show is Friday how are you gonna perform with a broken wrist?" Holly panicked

I sighed "I'm not performing not like this!"

"But you have to you promised"

"And without you we might not get enough money for the little orphans"

What could I do? I didn't want to let everyone down, then an Idea struck "Joelle you could fill in for me" I gripped her arm.

She got big in the eyes "WHAT?"

"Yes you could go on stage for me and do some fighting skills you're perfect!"

She stepped back "Oh No no no no no no!" She refused and I gave her a sad look. "I'd love to help out I really would but I can't do that not in front of people!"

"But you're just as good at martial arts as I am you can do this"

She gulped hard "But perform in front of all those people, I get stage fright"

"You'll be fine I'll be right there with you and think about the orphans" I give her my sad puppy look

"Ok I'll do it..for the orphans at least" She agrees with a smile.

I use my free hand to hug her "You're the best sister ever!"

"I know!" She gloats

"But we've got a lot of work to do before Friday" I tell her. "But I have trust in you sis"

"Me too" she says and we hug it out.

"So then I guess it's settled!" Willa smiled

"But what should I do I mean I don't know that much martial arts!" She sighed.

"Juliet could teach you she's got a black belt and Dad might have something to show you too" I smiled

"Well I guess that could work but all that I need to learn by Friday"

"You'll be fine you're a fast learner"

Joelle smiled "You're right about that I am!" She giggled.

"C'mon girls let's get you home so Jo can rest that hand!" Dad and Juliet came inside and drove us home.

That night I was trying to help Juliet cook dinner like I always did but it was hard with just one arm "Jo could you pass the bag of potatoes"

"Uh...Sure!" I tried lifting with one hand but I dropped it and spilled them all over. "Sorry!"

"It's ok! but maybe I can just finish up here myself!"

I nod my head and go sit in the living room with Dad and Joelle. Dad was watching sports and Jo was talking on the phone really loud

"So then I was like all this and that and then she was all like this and that too so then I told her..." I pressed the little button on the phone to cut off her call

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Just because!" I smirked and sat down next to her

"Witch!" She joked

"Thank you!" I took that with a smile

"TOUCHDOWN!" Dad jumped up cheering for the sports

"Having fun there dad!" I smiled

"Good game!" He said not really paying me much attention "How's your arm sweetie?"

"We're getting there!" I sighed resting it on the couch.

"Hey can I sign it!?" Joelle came to me with a pen and scribbled on it

**For the world's bossiest sister**

"Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically with a smirk

"Anytime! But tomorrow everyone's gonna sign it!"

"Really"

"For sure! This one time I got a cast on my shoulder and all my friends signed it it was cool!"

"It would be fun to have people write on it!"

"And maybe you're boyfriend will too!"

I go big eyed and throw a pillow at her face "Shut up!" I look at dad who was still watching the game

"He's not my boyfriend! and don't say that around Dad!"

A large smirk apperead on her face "Say what? that YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She does that on purpose and I get up to chase her as she runs away

"What did you say sweetheart?" Dad asks looking at me

"Oh nothing Joelle was just being a kid, like always!" I smile.

From out of nowhere Joelle popped up beside him "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello sweetie"

"Daddy did Jo tell you about her new Boyf..." I tackled her with another pillow as she gagged underneath me.

"Jo has a what now?"

"Oh she's just messing with you again Daddy!" I say with another big grin.

When his eyes focused back to the game I looked at her "Say anthying and you're dead!" I hiss.

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't!"

"Then why did you freak out when I was about to tell Dad?" She smirked. She had me right there but I still played it off.

"You're the worst!" I hit her with the pillow again and get off the floor.

"Dinner time!" Juliet calls

"Finally I'm starved!" Me and Joelle walk in the kitchen

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as this game is over!" Dad says.

Me and Jo look to each other and walk back to Dad and block his view "Uh girls you're in the way!" He tries to see over us.

We snag the remote and click the T.V off "HEY!" Dad gets up to get us

"Keep away!" We toss the remote all over for fun as Dad tried to grab it. With me having only one good arm It slipepd from my hand to the floor.

"It's mine!" Dad ran for it but I kicked it from his grip as it slid over to someone else

"Looking for this!" Juliet said waving it around.

Dad got to his feet "Thanks love!" Dad tried to get it but Juliet was on our side

"Eh Eh it's dinner time for all of us, including you!"

Dad gave her a look "But the game is on!" He whined

She puts the remote in her back pocket hem of her dress "You can get this back after dinner, now go on!" She orders.

Dad huffs and walks to the kitchen. The three of us Laughed "Nice work mum!"

"Guess we know who runs this house!" I giggle.

Dinner was a bit quieter than usual normally we'd have long disscussions but not tonight it was just quiet, except for Dad who was on the phone.

"Now what's happening?...Ok and now?...What are you serious!?"

"Who are you talking too?!" Juliet asked

"Benny and Tybalt!" Dad said in a rush "Wait repeat that...WHAT I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!"

Juliet was getting a bit annoyed "Gnomeo hang up the phone!"

"In a minuet!" He put his hands up "Now tell me that again...REALLY MAN I WISH I COULD SEE THAT!"

"Are they telling you what's happening on that stupid game?!"

"It's not stupid now let me talk on the phone already!" Dad said getting pretty annoyed "Sorry Benny keep going...No, Juliet was just bothering me!"

"Well I..."

"Just keep talking...WHAT?! ALRIGHT THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Alright I've had enough of this!" Juliet goes to the phone and disconnects it.

"Hello? Hello? What the heck?!" Dad got mad as Juliet snatched the phone away

"No more talking on the phone during dinner!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Oh I think I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

Juliet huffed out "You are so infuriating!"

"I'm infuriating!" Dad snapped.

"You heard my words Blue!"

"Well let me tell you something about you Red!"

"I'm sorry what!"

"Yeah that's right! I've got something to say to you now!"

"You wanna say it to my face!"

"Fine!" Dad got all up in her face "I have just one thing to say to you and that is..." He paused and grabbed Juliet by the hips and dipped her.

"That you are the most divine women I have ever had the pleasure of making my wife!" He flirts with her.

Juliet blushed pink with a girly giggle "You're looking a bit pink in the face mum!" Joelle joked making us snicker behind them.

"I can't tell you how cute you are when you blush!"

"Well you look even cuter when you do it too!" Juliet flirts back.

"I don't blush!" Dad argued

I scoffed "That's a lie!" I announced and we all laughed.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of in some countries blushing is a sign of affection!"

"You know what else is a sign of affection!" Dad whispered something to her ears. I don't know what it was but Juliet was really red in the face now.

"You mister have a very filthy imagination!"

"Only for you!" He whispered.

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"I love you most!"

"I love you infinitely more!"

"I love you infinitely more plus one!"

"You win...For now" They kissed as I rolled my eyes and covered Joelle's eyes.

"You shouldn't see this baby sis!" I mess around.

Dad reached behind inside Juliet apron and pulled out the remote while he was still kissing her. When he let her go they both had longing looks on their faces.

"Ha the remote's mine!" He shouts waving it in her face. Juliet was surprised but not that surprised.

"GAME TIME HERE I COME, later losers!" Dad rushed back to the game as we all just laughed.

"That man and sports!" Juliet shakes her head.

"What are you gonna do huh?" I asked eating the rest of my dinner.

"So mum are you and Dad coming to the talent show?"

"Of course we wouldn't miss this for the world! To see my girl go up there and...and...what are you doing exactly!"

"Showing off some killer Karate moves!" She said jumping up and down.

"That's my girl!"

"I wish I could do something this wrist is totally useless!" I say having my cast rested on a pillow beside me

"You know you still could do something!"

"Yeah I'm working Backstage with props and stuff!" I admit

"I mean you could still be in the Talent show!"

"How? My wrist is broken and even if it wasn't you're doing karate!"

Joelle thought for a moment "Maybe you could do something without putting so much stress on your wrist!"

"Like?"

"Good question!" She asked "NO WAIT I'VE GOT IT play an instrument!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah we could be like a team you play music to the sound of me doing Karate it could be like a little showcase so to speak!"

"I don't know!"

"C'mon you know how to play guitar, saxophone, piano, drums, cello, clarinet, trumpet! You could be a one woman band!"

"That's actually a great idea honey!" Juliet agreed with what Joelle was trying to get at.

"Still..."

"Look Jo this is a really big deal for the school, you were going to be in the show anyway don't back out because of a broken wrist!" She made a good point there "And just think about it this is all going for a worthy cause; to help those sweet little orphans, please!"

I thought it over for a second and smiled "Alright I'll do it!"

"YAY!"

"And I guess I could still help backstage when I'm not helping you!"

"See it all works out!"

"Okay but the talent show's in a week and we've got a lot to get ready for it and by that I mean you do!"

"Yeah when do we start!"

"Tomorrow right after school!"

"Deal!"

Juliet seemed very happy "You girls are gonna do great!"

"Thanks!"

"Juliet I need more beer and bring those chips and dip too!" Dad called out.

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked away as me and Joelle laughed hard.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed yourselves I can't wait to for you all to see what I have planned for next time!**

**~Jazz-star**


	7. Make your move

**Hello there I'm back again. School is getting intense here but I'm pulling throught for u all. It seems I'm having easier time with this story than my others, which is lame cause I really want u all to see what I have planned for my spy story and my súper (Mostly u Mickey) but one way or another u will all behold the awesomeness that is Moi xD**

**MICKEY PENNY FARAH CARRIE HAILEY & BREEZY HOPE U ALL ENJOY!...**

**Jo pov  
**

Ever since the other when I snapp my wrist it's been taking me time to adjust to just using one arm. It was nice to have my parents and friends to help me with difficult stuff but I could manage just fine on my own, I was more independent than I let on but why brag about it.

At school it proved to be a challenge carrying all my books to class every hour or opening my locker and reaching for more books or using scissors and holding paper to cut. But lunchtime I got a break from all that I just sat around with my sister and friends and some of the other seniors in school.

"Here's your lunch Jo" Holly places my tray at me "And your Drink too" Willa and Holly had gotten me my lunch for the sake of just doing it.

"Thanks!" I smiled

"We'll be right back with our lunches" Willa says as they walk back to the line.

I noticed Joelle was across from me texting away on her phone moving around like a weirdo making me laugh.

"You better put your phone away sis or you'll get detention"

"I will as soon as I finish this text!"

"Who are you texting?"

"Spencer!" She says.

I look over her and I could see Spencer texting on his phone too.

"But he's right there at his table with his friends why don't you talk to him face to face!"

"Not everyone needs to know we're a thing!"

"Everyone already does know!" I mumbled but she didn't hear me. She keeps her eyes glued to that phone reaching her hands out for the ketchup and squirts.

"GAH!" She gets ketchup over her purple corset "Oh no! I'll be right back sis I gotta clean this off" She gets up and walks off.

"Take your time" I call laughing.

I was all alone now just nibbling away on my lunch getting lost in a daydream. My arm itched but I could hardly scratch it with this cast on me and I got really irritated. I see my fork beside me and think, pick it up and use it to scratch, sweet relief.

"Jo!" I hear a voice that made me jump

"Nicholas?" I said surprised to see him and happy as well. "Hi!"

"Hey!" He said back the same way "May I sit down" He says taking a seat

"Well you already are so..." I try not to make too much eye contact with him.

"So what's up?"

"Oh you know managing a broken wrist!" I smiled.

"I heard about your wrist, sorry" He says showing sympathy.

I smile "That's okay it happens"

"Does it hurt?"

"No! well not as much as it was, but it sure does itch!" I say still using my fork

"So I guess with a broken wrist you can't be in the talent show then"

"No but Joelle taking my place for me"

"How nice of her!"

"But I am having my hand in helping music wise!"

"Oh you're a musical prodigy!" He smirks

"I wouldn't say that. I am a music lover so...eh!"

"Cool!" He smiled. "Oh before I forget I got you this to make you feel better" He pulls out a rose for me and lays it down.

"Oh thanks it lovely" I pick it up and sniff.

"So are you!" He says blushing and I blush too

"Thanks!"

"Well I better get back to my friends" he gets up to leave.

"Yeah but first..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say that...uh...that I..." I wanted to tell him my real feeling but was too afraid of being shot down or laughed at. Ugh! why was I such a girl when it came to telling cute boys how I feel

He interrupts me "Hey can I sign your cast?" He ask out of the blue.

"My cast? uhmm...Ok" I smiled, he pressed his pen on my hand and began to scribble on it

"Hahaha that tickles"

"Stop flinching!" He laughed still writing on my hand.

"Done!" He smiles. I look at it, all there was were numbers.

"Numbers?" I ask confused.

"It's my phone number so we can talk"

"Oh cool I'll remember that"

"You better, see you around!" He gets up and walks off.

"We're back!" Holly and Willa take their place next to me

"Sorry we took so long Holly was fighting for the last slice of meatloaf!"

"It was mine to begin with!" She debates.

Jo comes back to and smiles at me "Jo who wrote on your cast?" She notices the markings on my cast now.

I got embarrassed to tell them at first "Oh Nick came by when you all left and he wanted to write on it" I explain.

"Nick Waterfront? The hottest boy on the swim team?"

"Yes!" I say going Into a semi-daydream

"He wrote his cell number?" Holly smirks

"Just to call and talk" I say

"aaaaahhhh!" The girls went wild and crazy "See this proves he likes you!"

"Oh here we go again"

"Jo wake up and smell the amor he wants you"

"So what?"

"So you need to do the same and go for him"

"I don't like him that way"

"WHY NOT?"

"Ok I'm going" I said getting up to leave

"No stay!" Joelle says pulling me back down

"We're just being honest with you Jo!" Willa says

"Well stop it because Nick and I are just friends and that's all we're ever gonna be" I state

"If you say so sis" Joelle sighs eating.

What were their deals anyway Nick and I were just friends only friends and just ever will be friends.

After school we were all still preparing for the the talent show some of us were still on props and others were passing out flyers around the block to spread the word and I was helping some of the teachers with auditions for the showcase, we needed only the best talent to raise enough money and the most people had to perform too.

"Jo here's the first round of acceptances!" The teacher hands to me

"Great I'll give these to the Principal!"

"Hey I was hoping I'd see you here!"

"Oh really!" I said trying to act alof

"Yeah I was just here to see how things were going with the preperations!"

"Oh they're doing just fine!"

"Good it all looks great!"

"Look I'd love to chat but I really need to get these papers to the principal!"

"Allow me!"

"I can do it myself!"

"I know but the Principal not here, she4 had to leave school for busness and she left me in charge till she gets back!"

"Oh ok!"

"I'd be happy to leave them on her desk for you!"

"Of course here you go!" I hand him the papers

"Great I'll be right back!" He walks out the back door and I smiled.

"Jo!" I hear my sister scream and run up to me with a large trunk of stuff.

I race over to help her out "Need a hand sis!" I take the other side of the box and help her lower it down to the ground

"No time for that now but we need to get to the music room some instruments need to get moved here!"

"Ok I'm coming!" The music room was on the other side of the school and we had to cart box after box of instruments from there to the auditorium.

"Last thing!" Me and Joelle struggled to push in the grand piano from the large door

"Finally my legs are killing me!" I collapsed on a stack of prop pillows beside me as Joelle did the same.

"Friday os going to be some kind of showcase!"

"You got that right!"

"But we're going to be the center of attention! or at least I will!"

"You?"

"Well I am going to do some Karate not that you would know anything about that!"

"Oh is that so!" I take a pillow and whack her with it

"Oh that's how you want to play!"

"Game on!" She takes a pillow and whacks me and together we whack and toss pillows all over, feathers and fluff got everywhere but we were having too much fun to notice.

"AHEM!" We stopped when we heard and saw Principal Munoz walk in she was a tall Hispanic women with a bun on the left side of her head and small pointed spectacles and always wore a lavender power suit. We got off the ground and stood up brushing off the feathers when she walked inside

"Glad to see you girls helping out so much with the preparations!" Her tone was sarcastic and we lowered our heads a bit embarrassed. "And the place looks great with feathers everywhere!" More sarcasm.

"Uh...we'll clean this mess up ma'am!" Joelle promised

"See that you do!" She said sternly "Attention I have an announcement!" Everyone gathered around to listen.

"First I just want to say how pleased I am with all of you cooperating to help make this Talent show the best it can be!" Everyone applauded "This is such an important honor that we help as much as we can to help all those precious little orphans who are in need!"

"Which brings me to my next point, Vice Principal Milo bring them in!" Vice Principal Kilo walked in with a bunch of kids wearing dingy almost worn out clothing, they all looked extremely skinny and pale and weak in the faces, like they hadn't eaten in weeks, but still they had smiles on their faces.

"Who are all of them?"

"These are the little orphans from the orphanage and I promised the foster board director of the orphanage to give the little children a tour around to see what you're all doing to make their lives a little better!"

"aaaawwww their all so cute!" Willa smiled.

"Children don't you all have something to say to the teens!"

"Thank you for helping us have a better life!" They said in unison

"You very welcome!" We all say back.

"Now why don't you all give the kids a tour around while I head off for a brief moment, have fun!"

All the teens paired up with about two or three kids. Holly and Willa chose one kid together and three little boys picked us and Jo

"Hi I'm Jo and this is my sister Joelle!"

"I'm Tony!"

"I'm Rico!"

"I'm Elliot"

"Are you all brothers?!"

"Yes! But I'm oldest!" Rico said.

"C'mon lets take a look around!" We walked them all over the auditorium it was cute how fascinated they were by everything.

"So what do you boys want to do in life?" I asked them

"We just want to find a family who will love us!"

"Wwwwwww!" That made my heart melt."I know a lot of nice couples without children I'm sure they'd love to have three young boys like you!" \

"Yeah there are dozens of couples looking to adopt kids of their own and even add more to them!"

"I bet a lot of families would be interested in great kids like you all!"

"If there are then why haven't we found a nice family to love us!" Eliot sighed with his brothers all looking so sad. I hated to see this it was unbearable.

"We have to do something!"

"But what more can we do we've already got the show to worry about and our performance!"

"I know but I just can't help but feel we should do something more!"

"Boys what are you all doing!"

"We like to play fight sometimes!"

"Yeah I want to do karate one day HI-YA!"

"That's it I've got an idea!"

"What?" Jo asked me.

"Alright young children gather back time for a head count to send you back to the orphanage"

"And just in time too!" I raced towards Mrs. Munoz "Principal Munoz!"

"Jo dear what is it is something wrong?"

"I had a great idea!"

"Oh!"

"I was thinking since this talent show is all for charity maybe we could take it a step further and have them perform with us!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked

"Yeah we could all pair up with one of the children who could help us in our talent acts maybe that would get a lot more families involved in adopting them!"

"That's a great idea!" Holly said

"Brilliant idea!"

"That's my sister!"

"But Jo have the children perform on such short notice I don't know!"

"It's a great way to get the word out and besides the kids would be involved in something that would benefit their development and child development is very important for young children!"

"True!"

"Besides backstage a lot of kids we're doing some things we would be doing in the showcase, they could be a great part of the others acts!"

"Still..."

"They don't have to be good just make it more fun for them!"

"Well I suppose it would be alright if everyone else is interested!"

"YEAH!" Everyone did like the idea.

"Kids would you all be interested in being in the show too!"

"Really can we!?"

"I ant to do it!"

"Me too!" The kids seemed so excited about that. If this worked out they could all find happy loving homes.

I looked back to Principal Munoz "Well since you all feel so strongly with this. Yes I think it's an excellent idea!" She agreed and everyone especially the orphans were cheering happily.

"I'll see what the head of the orphanage has to say about it in the meantime you children pair up with the orphans of your choice!"

It was easy because the kids had all chosen the same kids and me and Jo got paired with the boys again who we were very fond of.

"I'm glad we got paired with you boys!"

"So are we! so what are we going to do?" Eliot asked

"Me and Jo already had an Idea planned out!"

"Oh is it cool and awesome and possibly dangerous!"

"That depends how would you boys feel about doing Karate?!" I asked they all began screaming their heads off laughing and smiling.

"We'd love too!" They shout

"Then we have work to do!"

"But first we have to clean up this pillow mess we made!"

"I'll take care of it you take the boys and get them warmed up. Sweeping won't damage my wrist any worse!"

Joelle walks away with the boys leaving me by myself to organize the mess. As I was I began humming a tune to myself

_Blacked out,_  
_ Everything's faded on your love,_  
_ I'm already wasted, so close_  
_ That I can taste it now, now_

_So let's break right out of these guilty cages_  
_ We're going to make it now_  
_ Don't ever turn around_  
_ Don't ever turn around_

"Well you probably should turn around!" That voice made me jump in fear. I turned in a flash getting ready to pounce

"Whoa easy I come in peace!" He holds his hands up

"Oh Nick you scared me!" I give him a weird look.

"Sorry didn't mean to intrude on your solo singing!"

"Just give me a heads up next time you do that!"

"Deal! He smiles

"So...What was that song you were singing!"

"Red lights by Tïesto"

"Hmmm I like that song!"

"It's maybe 7 in my top 10 favorite songs" I admit

"So any word on that wrist!"

"It's healing I can feel it can't put to much pressure on it through!" I smile

"Well hang in there you little trooper!" He smiled

"I will!" I smiled as he walked away.

After school Dad took me back to the doctor to inspect my wrist.

"So doc any word?"

"Hmm it's still a bit torn in the bone, nothing serious. She still can't put any pressure on it though!" Doctor puts away his stetherscope and magnifying glass.

"So I still have to be one armed!" I sighed.

"Only until the start of next week!" He smiled and so did I.

"Thank you Doctor. Come along Jo we must get home Juliet should be done with dinner by now!"

When we were driving home I was a daydream about earlier when I was talking to Nick. He was just so sweet and I couldn't get him out of my mind. I let out a long sigh.

"Something wrong sweetie?"

"No not exactly!" I smiled.

When we got home we were greeted by Juliet and Joelle.

"There you both are!" Juliet ran over kissing dad.

"We had to make a quick stop!"

"Well good you got home when you did we've got guest arriving!"

"Guest?" We both said.

"Nanette and Paris were coming for dinner!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Now you too go get ready! And Jo make sure Joelle gets dressed on time!"

Dad and I head upstairs to get dressed and about an hour later we were sitting at the table eating and smiling with everyone.

"Juliet I must say your lasagna's delicious!" Paris smiled.

"Thanks at least someone here appreciatesit!" Juliet looks at Dad who rolled his eyes.

I reach for the plate of pudding at the same time as Joelle and ee look at each other.

"Ok we both want this pudding!"

"Right!"

"So how do you wanna settle this?"

"First one to race to the stairs and back wins!"

"Readysetgo!" We both took off out of the room leaving the adults alone.

"Kids!" Gnomeo says "What are you gonna do?"

"We can't wait to have kids!" Nanette said.

"Wwww really?"

"Yes we think a child would be perfect for us!"

"You thought wrong!" Gnomeo shouts as Juliet gave him a nudge.

"In fact we were thinking of a baby as soon as possible...even in s few months!"

"OMG!Congratulations!" Juliet was overjoyed for her best friend.

"You're having a baby! How does that even work!" Gnomeo thought it was weird with a frog and gnome having a child.

"Gnomeo stop that!" Juliet hits him."Maybe we keep this from the girls for a while" They all nodded.

The door burst open and Jo raninside with Joelle on her tail. "YES I WIN TO CLAIM MY PRIZE!" She claims her pudding bowl and eats it.

Joelle walks in past her "Fine I don't need that pudding! I wouldn't want my mouth full anyway when I get my call!"

"Call?"

"From Spencer!" She shreiked.

"Why would Spencer call you?"

Joelle gave me a glare "Because that's what boyfriends do. Call their women!"

"Yeah to breakup with them!" I snickered.

"I still say you're too young to date. Beside Spencers no good for you!"

"Oh Daddy not this again!"

"I'm _just_ saying!"

"Well I am saying he is the best guy there is...now if only he'd hurry up and call!"

That moment the phone rang "That's him!"

"No!" Dad stands up "Do not answer that phone!"

"But..."

"You wanna talk to Spencer do it tommorow until then sit down!" He orders.

I take her arm as we sit with Juliet, Nanette and phone stops ringing for a while then rings again.

Joelle was getting anxious "Daddy can I just"

"No!"

"But"

"NO!"

Joelle hits her seat as I rub her back. The phone stops and our voicemail came on.

_You've reached Bluebury residence. Please leave a message._

The person who left the message was a shock.

_Jo it's Nicholas, yeah I was just calling to talk to you for a while, but I guess your busy or something so I can just tell you what I need to tell you at school tomorrow. So if you get this message I'd love for you to call back if you can, I mean I'd really love it if you did or if you can, just so we can talk together._

_So check back with me later, Bye._

That message was an ear catcher to everyone. I was kinda touched he called me and I wanted to call him back too. But I had a feeling I would have to deal with something else first.

"Well Jo you wanna explain yourself with that? Dad gave me a stare.

I gulped hard "Explain how?"

"For starters. Who is Nicholas?"

"A boy!"

"A boy?!"

"Who I know from school and we're close friends!"

"Close friends? With a boy? Who I haven't met!"

"Dad don't go crazy we're just friends!"

"Joelle told me the same thing when she said she was 'friends' with Spencer!"

"Hey when did this become about me?" Joelle snaps.

"Guys thanks so much for dinner but I think it's time we head off now, Nanette"

"Quite right dear!"Nanette grabbed her coat and so did Paris.

"Glad we could have you guys over!" Juliet waved.

"Jo...nice job!" Nanette gave me a thumbs up right before they walked out.

I wave goodbye before looking back to dad "Dad I am not interested in Nicholas like that ok!"

"Why not he seems interested in you!" I give her a glare as she walks away.

"Dad I am not trying to get roped into a relationship right no. With me and Nick is only a simple friendship" I say seriously hoping he would believe it.

"Alright if you're sure. But I'm keeping an eye on you everyday!"

I laughed and walked out and up to my room. I heard the shower running and singing since Joelle was in there I made this time to see if I could call Nicholas back. I reach for my phone and dial his number but he never picked up.

_You've reached Nicholas leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"Hey Nick it's Jo. Sorry I didn't pick up before but I just wanted to call you back but you didn't pick up so II'm leaving you this message. Call me back if you can, Bye."

I hang up and sighed looking at my ceiling. So many things running through my mind I liked Nick but I didn't want to like him in that way. But this feeling, this love feeling was kinda taking control of me and it made me feel awkward and dirty.I rubbed my eyes and yawn, maybe sleep will just help me take my mind off things.

I snuggledin my blankets and closed my eyes. "Have sweet dreams of me baby!" I look over and see Jo doing a bad Nick impression.

"Goodnight Joelle!" I hit her with my pillow as she runs to her bed.

"Don't blame me If you do end up dreaming about him"

"Actually I have every right to blame you!" I smile turning back to bed.

...

The next day at school was pretty much the same thing the talent show was days away and we had a lot to do still and Principal Munoz was making sure we did it all and didn't slack off one second.

**"**Alright everyone lets make this happen! There's a lot to prepare for the show"

"You're telling me! I'm working my hat off since lunchtime!" I say wiping sweat off my face

"And Jo don't forget to help Vice Principle with the auditions!"

"I'm already on it!"

A whole hour of auditions and I was getting bored by the minute. Some acts were good, others wee just cheap twists on old classics, not to mention I had to get the names of all the teens who were having the orphans in their act and that took more time than getting a new hair style at the salon.

"Ok how many auditions was that Jo?"

"Uh so far 54 auditions!"

"God I need to smoke. Watch the other auditions for me would you!"

"Uh Vice Principle!"

"Yes Nicholas!"

"Uh I came to get the audition files for Mrs. Munoz"

"Of course Jo give them to him!"

I reached with my one good hand grasping the papers and passed them forward. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

"I need to step out Jo charge!" He stepped out leaving me alone.

"Quite a few auditions here!"

"And more to come!"

"These acts are pretty much the same aren't they!?"

"No kidding how about some originality?" Ee both laughed hard.

"My act will be original!"

"Really what is it?"

"Wait like everyone else!"

I roll my eyes "Hey you still got my number?"

"Saved In my phone!" I show him

He smiled "Keep it there I might call you later!" He winked and walked off

I got blushed "I'll be waiting! " I shout

"YEAH I'VE BEEN WAITING TOO!" The yelling of the next audition-e was impatiently awaiting my attention.

"Sorry go ahead!"

After a few more auditions I was finally free. I was backstage with the girls helping move the big sign to the main door and then Joelle helped me Polish and shine the instruments and wax the floor.

"Busy day huh sis?"

"I've seen busier!"

"Hey Jo!" Holly an Willa walked up to us. "We just wanted to let you know we're all done and heading home!"

"Already!"

"Yeah we'll come back tomorrow to do last minute preparations! "

"Cool see you girls tomorrow!" I hug them both

"Hey Willa you mind hanging these fliers out in the park on your way home?"

"Yes I'll do it. See you girls!" They both walked out.

"Bye! Guess it's just us now sis!"I smiled.

**"**Yeah...I gotta get to the orphanage to help the boys with our routine. See ya at home!"

"You're leaving too what am I gonna do?"

"Go home and relax!*sniff* and shower you smell like wood and furniture polish!" She joked walking out.

I rolled my eyes grunting. I saw Nick by the stage door with his friends smiling. I smiled at him too but he didn't notice me looking at him. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was just something about him, something that made him different from other guys I've met. I looked over and saw him wave at me and I waved back to be nice. He gave me a wink and I started to giggle. When he playfully blew me a kiss and made that 'call me' gestures I went pink and flustered. I kept staring at him like I couldn't help myself. My heart was racing and my cheeks were red and a long deep love sigh escaped me.

"Oh god what is wrong with me!"

_"Judging by the way you sad It I'd say that's love"_

I remembered Juliets words. I was feeling love. Head over heels puppy love and It was sickening.

"No please not now not like this!" I say panicking. "I don't want to being love that junks like poison that screws in your mind!"

"Talking to yourself, never a good sign!"

"Talking no I was just thinking...aloud!"

"Thinking of me?" He leans closer to me winking.

I laugh and push his face away smirking "You wish!"

He leans to my ear whispering "Wishing for something always comes true!"

"Maybe in fairy tales!"

"How do you know this isn't a fairytale and I'm your knight in shining AMOR!" He whispers walking off.

He just had that certain something to him that I loved about him.

"Oh why am I feeling this way?"

_"You're in love!"_

"No!"

_"Yes! And with a charming young boy!"_

"Love is just a word it has no real power!"

_"It does on you...a lot!"_

"I don't want to be In love!"

_"Love is not an emotion of choice!"_

"Yeah its the emotions of evil!"

_"Jo love is inside you for a reason. It won't go away because you want it too. The only way to relieve it is doing something about it!"_

"Oh I'll do something about it alright!" I grab onto the closest object I could find and toss it right towards Nick. It wasn't until after the screwdriver left my reach I regretted it.

"Noooo!" I screamed for someone to stop it but it was too late. There was a loud shriek and a body went limp, everyone crowded to see what had happened.

**"**Oh my gosh what did I do!" I started freaking out hard.

"Is he breathing?"

"What happened?"

"Quick get him to the nurse' office! "

"Jo what was all that about?"

"I don't know!" I ran out following Nick to the nurses office.

It was about an hour before they finally let him go. He had a patch on his eye and a bag of ice.

"Ok dear you rest that eye and take some aspirin when you get home!"

"Yes nurse Jodi!" He grins

"Take this ice pack and enjoy the rest of your day honey!"

I walked up to him while he was walking with a light grin. I hope he wasn't too mad.

In walk beside him a while before I get the nerve to actually speak "Nick!"

"Yes Jo!" His voice didn't sound to pleased

"I am so so so very sorry about this I don't know what to say!"

he look to me with a straight face "It's cool really!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes It is, but I gotta know why?" He asked

I got embarrassed and had to think of something to say "It was my sister she was being a brat and I got mad and next thing I knew this happened. I guess it was on me too for snapping so hard."

"You think!" He joked

"Shut up!" I elbow his arm as he smiles.

"Shut up yourself!" He hit me back laughing and then frowning

"Ow!" He held his eye with more ice.

"Does that hurt?!"

He shakes his head "Just stings!"

"I feel so bad I should make this up to you!"

"No Jo I couldn't ask you too do that!"

"I have about I treat you to an after school treat!"

"I prefer taking you out to dinner!"

"Dinner? With me?"

"I could arrange a dinner for two at that cafe downtown!"

"Isn't that place like for the rich!"

"Well I am rich so not a problem for me!"

"I don't know..." Even thought I really wanted too.

"Come on please!"

"But..."

"Jo just have one dinner with me that all I ask!"

"How can I refuse!" I agree

"Great meet me downtown at 6 o'clock and wear something classy!"

I slapped my head against the wall sighing "The things I do for guilt!"

Later I arrived in a taxi downtown right outside the cafe in my silver night dress and boots. The air was cold, wish I had my jacket on but Nick shouldn't be too long. I was waiting for almost half an hour and still he was a no show.

"I should never have agreed to this! I should just turn around and..."

"There you are!" Nick comes walking up in a sweater vest and dress pants.

"You're late!"

"I hear it's good to fashionable late'"

"For girls yes! I was starting to think you stood me up!"

"Oh I would never do that!"

"Really?"

"Of course if I cancel a date, I tell them face to face!"

"Mature!"

"Sorry I had to drive my car around to find a space. All the way on the next block!"

"That explains why you look worn out!"

"Shall we!" He offers his arm to me.

I smile and take it as we walk inside. Such high class society in here gold and polished marble everywhere.

"So...Rich in taste

"Yeah I made a reservation for two; Waterfront"

"Oui monsieur!"

"Your table!"

"Will that be anything else!"

"We're good for now. Just send someone to take our order!"

"Allow me!" He takes my chair and pulls it out.

"Oh thank you!" I smile having a seat while he sits opposite of me.

"So Jo you got any plans for after senior year of school!"

"I'm trying to talk my dad into letting me travel around, see some things!"

"Nice I myself would travel to Greece to learn of my heritage!"

"Your greek?"

"On my mother side yes, but all British on me dear old Dads!"

"Well Greece is nice but I would travel to France!"

"The city of Amor!" He gives me a smirk and I hide my smile under my glass with a sip.

"What about you?"

"Maybe Join some sports something to stay active!"

"Nice!"

"But I'm not too anxious to leave high school either not before I get my one goal for it!"

"What would that be?"

"To meet my high school sweetheart!"

"Wwww that's so sweet!"

"Yeah. Before high school ends I'll be walking on stage on Graduation and right as I walk away I'll take my lady by the hand and give her the kiss of a lifetime!"

"I can onlyimagine what that would be like"

"How about you?"

"I don't have a special someone. Guys are jerks!"

"That's a bit harsh"

"Harsh but true!"

"Not all guys are like that!"

"Maybe not the ones who are actual Gentlemen!"

"Like me!"

"Sure!"

"I can be a gentlemen."

"I know!"

"And you could be my lady!"

"What?"

"If you want to be?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not looking to date now!"

"Suit yourself!" There was silence as I played with my spoon on my plate.

"I need to head to the bathroom!"

"I'll be here!" As soon as he left I took out my purse and put lipstick on in a hot pink shade. Not that I was planning anything big to happen but luck favors to prepare right.

"Yes sister!"

_"Jo where are you. My parents are gone and so are you. I Thought you would be at home?"_

"Jo this is not a good time I'm kinda on a date right now?"

_"Date with who?"_

"A friend"

_"Come on Jo you can tell me who is he or she?"_

I gulped hard "Uhm Nick!"

I heard her scream over the phone _"I knew you liked him I knew it!"_

"Shut up it's not that kind of date I just didn't want to turn him down. I have no interest in him ok bottom line!" I hissed

_"I f you say so. But what should I tell dad?"_

"Just tell him I'll be home late and don't tell him about this or he'll flip out!"

_"Gotcha!"_

"Uh Jo!" I hear Nick's voice.

"I gotta go don't call me again!" I look back up to Nick who was just looking at me.

"Who were you talking too?" Nick asks.

I hang up my phone and smile "Joelle my sister"

"You have a twin sister named Joelle too, that must be confusing at home" He laughed.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes "She's not my twin I'm older than her"

"But you're both named Joelle?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because my Dad didn't know my name was Joelle when he first met me and my sister Joelle...Well she's more of my half sister!"

"Huh?"

I explained it to him "See we both have the same father but different mothers. See my parents dated a long time ago and when they broke up my mum got pregnant with me before my dad left and 17 yrs later I was reunited with my dad and my mum had some 'complications' with my Dad's new wife and things took a bad turn and well...to make a long story short...I live with my Dad, my half-sister and my step-mum now!"

"Cool!" He smiled

"Really when I told my friends they thought it was weird"

"I think it's cool!"

"Well you'd be the first!"

"Jo if I could just say you're an amazing girl and I really like you"

"I like you too!" I smile "And this date wasn't all that bad"

"You thought it was going to be bad?" He asked eying me.

"Well kinda I really kinda guessed it would be...See I don't get asked out a lot!" I said slightly embarrassed about it

"You should you're so beautiful and amazing, Guess some guys just don't see that in you"

I smiled "My Dad says the same thing to me all the time"

"You're dad must really love you then"

"He does and I love him too!"

"Me too!"

"What?"

"Oh Nothing nothing at all!"

"Cause I thought I heard you say you loved me!"

"No no I didn't!"

"Nicholas?" I gave him a sly look as he got a bit nervous

I saw the sweat on his face "Wow where is that waiter, the service here huh?"

I gave him a smirk "I guess!"

About 2 hours later we had finished dinner and dessert and Nick was driving me home it was almost 10 at night but I wasn't suppose to be home till 10:30

"The night's still young wanna just take a night drive!"

"I suppose I'm up for it!"

"I know this nice little night club that you're gonna love!"

We drove farther downtown till we reached the central heart of the city where all the big lights and nighttime fun took place.

"Here we are!" He opens my door as we were right outside of a large grand hotel!"

"Harrington Hotel what are we doing here?" I asked grabbing my purse from the seat.

"Just come inside!" He takes my hand as we walk through the lobby.

"Yes can I help you!" The clerk at the front desk asked.

"Yes I'm here on business can I please speak to the manager!" He talks like he was an important business man.

"One moment please!"

"Businesses you're not here on..."

"Shush just follow my lead!" He whispers.

"But...!" He covers my mouth when the manger walks up to us

"Yes Mister can I help you with something?"

"Yes I would like to enter the top floor Business executive tower please!"

"Do you have an Id?"

He pulls out an ID card from his pocket and the manager inspects it "Yes this looks Valid and the madame?"

"She is my escort and is required to be here with me, yes!"

"Very good sir. If you would follow me!"

"Just so we're clear I'm not a prostitute!"

"I never said you were!"

"I'm your escort?!"

"You play by diffrent rules around here just play along!" He said in a gentle whisper.

We hopped on the elevator and arrived at the very top of the hotel roof. It was breathtaking up here. So much of the city nightlights and the extended view of the ocean and far away out into the horizon of the landscape. The night sky was crystal clear the stars looked so much closer if I could just pick one from the sky and hold it in my hands. I was truly at a loss for words.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Beyond!" I say taking a step off the elevator. There werequite a few more up here all dressed like bigshots drinking glasses of expressive liquor.

"Drink?" He offered me a tall glass of liquor.

I gave him a weird look "You don't need to drink it. Just hold it, like everyone else" he asks as I take it from him.

He takes me by my hips startling me "Remember you're my'escort' you have to look the part. Just don't talk much" he leads me in plain view of the others around u. He was right a lot of young women here did look like prostitute escorts but what sutprised me is that noone else noticed how young we looked.

We walked to the edge over-looking the hotel banister watching the lights of the night glimmer like earthly stars. From high atop here wind was much breezier and it made me pulled off his sweater and gave it to me and wrapped his arm to me as well.

"Thanks" I lean over on his arm geeting a warm feeling Insider of me. Watching Nick stand beside me with his hair blowing gently in the wind was mesmerized by me. The aching in my heart got faster, beating inside my chest and making me flustered. ..and I liked it.

"Jo you know what the best part of tonight was?" He asks, my head shakes no leaning on his arm.

"Being out with you?" He said ever so sweetly.

"I feel the same!" I smiled sighing low but heavenly.

"Say you wanna know what we could do before the night ends?" whispers in my ear and I get a smirk on my face.

"Lets doit!" I takr my glass of wine and he takes his as we hold them over the balcony.

"BOMBS AWAY!" We dump the liquor as it falls feets to the ground and we share laughs.

"I really hope that landed on someone!"

"You're mean!" He nudged me.

"Just following your idea!" I nudge back.

A few moments later we leave the hotel and Nick drives me home as we listen to smooth jazz radio.

"Thanks for the nice evening Nick!" I smiled getting out of his car

"You too it was fun!"

"We should do it again sometime"

"We should are you free next weekend?"

"I might be Ill get back to you on it!"

"I'll be waiting! Ta-Ta" He went driving like a speed demon as I walked back to the garden.

"I'm home!" I shout putting my Jacket on the rack.

Dad popped right in my face "Where were you?"

"Out!"

"Out?" He eyed me

"With friends!"

"And..."

"And...what?"

"Who we're you with"

"I just said my friends; Holly and Willa!"

"Oh really?"He crossed his arm

"Yes!"

"Because they called here earlier asking for you and I was wondering where you were too?" I felt a lump swell up in my throat. What to say?what to say?

"I was with another group of my friends!"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you lying to me!"

"Of course not!"

"Jo!"

"I'm not lying I was just having lunch with some friends and that's it. Wow you have like no trust in me at all do you?" I grined.

"Next time you wanna hang out at night call me first!"

"I told Joelle to tell you!" I looked to the couch Joelle was looking at us with a nervous grin.

"I might've let that slip my mind"

"Just don't do it again!" He says walking away.

I rolled my eyes hard and walked up to my room as Joelle followed me "So tell me everything!" She shrieked locking the door

"About what?"

"You're date!"

"Oh my god!"

"Tell me was it romantic? Did he try to hold your hand? Did he flirt with you? What went on?"

"Wow talk about Nosy in my business" I smirked

"C'mon I've been waiting forever to know" she grips my shoulders shaking me. I had to slap her away from me.

"Well we went to lunch and talked" I keep it vague and simple. Last thing I need is her blabbing it to the world.

"That's it? That doesn't sound like a very romantic date"

"It wasn't a date it was just us having Lunch what made you think it's a date?"

"Maybe because he's drop dead hooked on you"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I just do!"

I roll my eyes "You know nothing!" I say grabbing a book from my nightstand to read.

"So he seriously didn't try to do anything!"

"No because he and I are friends!"

"But he likes you why else would he want to take you to lunch?"

I slap my book in my lap "Cause maybe just maybe friends treat other friends to lunch sometimes for no good reason at all!"

Joelle wasn't buying any of it "Oh please he's probably just hiding his feelings for you!"

"Feelings he doesn't have for me!" I say going back to reading my book

"Well I'll find out for myself tomorrow if he does or doesn't!"

"Leave him alone Joelle. Nick is my friend and the last thing I need is for you to do something stupid!" I says seriously.

"But don't you want to know is he likes you!"

"No I don't and even if he does I only see him as a friend"

Joelle scoffs "Wow way to break a guy's heart!" She huffs.

I groan hard and look at my book. She jumps in bed and clicks off the light.

"Night!"

"Sleep tight!" I smile as she turns over to sleep.

I stay up reading my book for a imagining I was the character in it.

_I was standing on a mountain top Iin the rocky, snoey alps. For miles there was nothing but the peaks and curves and valleys of a mountain landscape. Eagles majestic and so bold flew high above my head crying their eagle calls. I could taste the puff of clouds and touch the sky with my arms spread wide. I was only in a white flowing sun dress and shoes with my blonde locks being pulled back against the rushing wind. I felt no cold nor a shiver, I felt free as if I had the world in the touch of my fingertips. As I closed my eyes and let wind sweep the land beneath me I could feel as though it was actually calling my name._

_"Jo my love, we shall be together soon!" That voice sounded so like Nicholas. I loved this dream and I never wanted to wake up from it._

I don't know when but I feel into a deep sleep having that dream in my head.

* * *

**Looks like Jo .is getting bitten by the love bug extra hard! ;) Whatv dobu all suppose wIll happen next? Good? Bad? Only way to know Is to waIt and see**

**~Jazz star**


End file.
